Outbound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Inspired for RADE Week. Co-written with ZenNoMai. Spin-Off of Rebound. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way? Boundverse Chapter 9A up. RADE, RORI. Enjoy. R/R. DECISION DECIDED. OUTBOUND CURRENTLY IS NO LONGER CANON. CHECK INSIDE FOR THE REASONS. FINAL CHAPTER EXPLAINS.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

Ok, before you read this, I think I need to set this up a little. This takes place during the fic, 'Rebound.' The timing happens after egg arc finished, and then this happen. When this fic is finished, you can go back to Rebound and finish the story there.

* * *

"How's Tori and Lola Olsen doing this fine Monday afternoon?" A voice asked as the two girls in question looked behind them upon the hill.

"Robbie…" Tori groaned as she watched her boyfriend sit beside her. Taking in the loving site of her boyfriend. The warm sun reflecting upon his features. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed her to his side. Giving her a warm kiss on her lips for a moment and snuggled closely to her.

"We aren't twins." Lola told him. Slightly annoyed by the still fact that she and Tori were almost identical. To the point that it was something so strange and yet, so intriguing at the same time. "We may look alike…"

Robbie smirked. He pulled from Tori and looked at one of their new friends. He replied, matter-of-factly, "Or laugh alike, or walk alike, or even talk alike."

Tori glared at him, "Don't say the next line, Robbie."

Robbie leaned in and kissed her briefly. Pulling back, he added, "I will never say the next line, Baby."

"Next line?" Lola asked, confused.

"Robbie here was quoting an old tv show." Tori explained.

She gave Robbie a strange look, "Full House?"

"The Patty Duke Show." Tori told him. Lola looked confused. "Robbie enjoys the classics."

Robbie gave Tori a look. "You do too. How many times do you watch 'I Love Lucy.'?"

"Lucille Ball is a comic genius." Lola told him.

"I'm not saying she's not." Robbie told her. "I'm just saying I'm not the only one who enjoys the classic sitcom."

Tori grinned, "I know, Baby." She leaned in and kissed him. "I always love our TVLand marathon nights."

"Nothing wrong with TVLand." Robbie told her. He shrugged, "I look forward to any time with you, my arms wrapped around you, both in bed, watching TV. It's one of my favorite things to do."

Lola looked at the way the two of them were being entwined, the way they held onto each other, the way they laughed, smiled, kissed. It was obvious that they were in it for the long haul, and the fact that they were only sixteen was amazing. She couldn't help but let out a sigh, watching the way they were acting. "You really are cute together."

Robbie smirked, and looked at Tori. "Lola thinks we're cute."

"I think you're cute, Baby." She leaned in and kissed Robbie once more. When she pulled back, she noticed Lola had a sad look on her face. Tori gave her a smile, "Vince is cute too." Robbie gave her a hurt look. "You are way cuter, Robbie." He smiled at her comment. "I'm just saying that Vince and Lola do look cute together."

She couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I just wish…"

"Wish what?" Tori asked, taking her comment in effect.

Lola snapped her head around, her eyes widening. Unaware of what she just brought up. She gave a forced smile. "I just wish that Vince was here. That's all."

"Uh huh…" Tori said, nodding. Knowing that obviously something was up between her and Vince. And if anything, this whole egg experience taught her that Vince wasn't the most dependable either. And Tori knew the last thing Lola needed right now was a confrontation about it. Especially one that happened in the middle of the day. Noticing the despaired look in her eyes, Tori added, "Why don't you join Robbie and I for lunch? Get some sushi, maybe even go back to the dorm and watch some TVLand?"

Robbie smiled liking the idea. "We could even make a day of it. My classes are done. I know Tori's are, and if you're free…"

Lola looked at the young couple. And while the idea did sound tempting, she did have a class later. "Rain check? I got US History in a couple hours."

Tori looked at Robbie for a moment, he nodded, and then Tori looked at Lola. "We can do it after. The tv watching I mean. Lunch though is still on the table."

Lola grinned, "Lunch is fine." The two of them started to get to their feet "But I just got to drop this off at the dorm." She then produced a small box. "For Quinn. I dunno what it is. But when Quinn is involved, sometimes I just don't want to know."

"No argument there." Tori told her, remembering just how it went for her and Robbie just before she went into hypnosis a week ago.

"To the dorms!" Robbie Shapiro announced with a wide grin. The girls groaned, and followed their male friend in pursuit of Lola's dorm.

The three of them began their short trek back to Brenner Hall. As the three of them walked, they could feel the warm climate wash over them, allowing the sun to shine its bright rays upon the path of the Malibu campus. The wind was gentle and the blades of grass shifted with each of the foot.

They continued to walk, talking idly as they traveled, explaining the contents of their day to be explored further. Nonsense stories and humor being exchanged, laughs filling the air, moments of happiness and easy conversation among them; simply enjoying the company that each of them could contribute.

It wasn't for another few minutes until they reached the dorm, and climbed up the steps to the flight. Each step getting closer and closer to room number 101. In fact, it was another few moments until Lola reached out and placed a hand on her doorknob.

As she opened the door, she already saw what she half expected. Quinn Penskey was working on an invention, just as she thought/ But not to the level of what was being built.

"Quinn!"

When she didn't reply, Lola continued, "What the hell are you inventing now?"

All three of them looked as Quinn seemed to be putting together a large ring. Almost to the point where it was easy for anyone to walk through. Almost as if it was something out of an old science fiction show.

"We don't know." A voice called from the bed. All three of them looked as two friends sat on the bed. "Quinn's been working on this thing for an hour."

"A few hours." Zoey Brooks clarified. "Chase and I were just working on a homework assignment."

Robbie on the other hand looked at the ring in question, and was amazed to see some components that actually reminded him of parts that he had come across through 'Popular Mechanics.' Not to mention that there was a suitcase made out of metallic siding. "Where did you get Plutonium?"

When she heard the word 'plutonium' she snapped out of what she was doing. She took the goggles off of her eyes, looking at her friends for the first time. "Wow. When did you get here?"

"Chase and I've been here for a couple hours, Quinn." Zoey addressed. "Tori, Robbie, and Lola just got here."

Quinn noticed the box in Lola's hands and grinned. "Great. It's here." She made her way to her friend and grabbed the box. Taking a knife that was resting on her desk, she ripped into the box and found what she was looking for. "I finally got it!"

"Got what?" Tori asked, confused.

"A Flux Pulse Battery." She told them.

"A what?" Chase asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "A Flux Pulse Battery. I need it to make this work." She then took the clear crystal tube and placed it into the machine that she was working on. "And now it's done!"

"What's done?" Zoey asked.

"I just created a window. With this, I can turn this on, and we would be able to see other parallel worlds." She explained.

"Wait." Robbie said. "Are you telling me? You built a 'Stargate'?"

Quinn smiled at the name. "Not exactly. I can't go to other planets, but I can see other worlds."

"Other worlds?" Lola asked.

"Just watch." Quinn told her, disgusted. They all watched as Quinn pressed a button on the ring that she was building. Soon a series of flashes appeared within the ring, and began to show numerous locations as well. "What we are seeing are different realities. Different worlds."

"Woah! There's Wrigley Field!" Chase announced as they saw a picture of the baseball stadium occurred.

"The Mall of America!" Lola yelled out.

"Epcot Center!" Robbie pointed out.

Another series of images flashed forward until it suddenly stopped at one certain room. They're eyes widened when they looked through the ring and spotted themselves, looking at each other… only one thing was different though. Each of the person within the ring was a duplicate of what was happening within the girls' dorm room.

"What the hell?" Tori and the other girl asked as they looked at one another.

"Are we looking at us...in another reality?" Both Chases' asked at the same time as well.

"Yes, we are." Robbie and Robbie both answered. But there was one thing that was different, and Tori was looking at the only other person in the 'other dorm.'

"What are you doing here?" They both asked. Their eyes glared at one another.

Both Robbie's watched as their girlfriends approached the ring.

"Vega!" The one girl yelled out.

"Jade!" Tori growled.

"What's going on?" Each Zoey spoke out.

"I...I don't know. It must be a decision thing or something." Both Quinns stated as the machine suddenly started to sizzle and snap. The sounds grew louder as everyone started to freak out about the ring as it shook rapidly. Suddenly, the flux pulse battery shined very brightly and shattered as everyone ducked and cover from both sides of the ring.

Smoke lingered in the air as everyone coughed and Robbie asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Tori coughed, "Yeah… I think so…" She started to say but paused a moment as she heard another voice say the exact same thing. When the smoke began to clear, she looked around as the dust settled and her eyes widened. She looked in front of her and saw Robbie but beside Robbie was someone that she didn't think she would ever see.

"Quinn, what happens if two windows were opened at the same time?" She heard another voice ask and turned to see another Robbie right next to her. Instinctively, Tori knew that this was her Robbie that was asking Quinn the question. She answered something about it no longer being a window, but more like a doorway and then gasped at the realization of her own words. Robbie nods at her reaction as the other Robbie next to Jade responds back.

"That means we came across into your world." He finishes as everyone started to freak out as Tori held on to Robbie's arm but then noticed Jade doing the same to the Robbie next to her.

"What are you doing standing next to my boyfriend!" Both Tori and Jade asked. Their eyes glued to the fact that they were both keeping close tabs to their Robbie Shapiro.

"Because he is." They both answered at the same time much to theirs and everyone else's shock.

Both Robbies looked at one another with a look of shock and sighed sighed as they closed their eyes in deep realization.

"Oh...pumpernickel."

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Jade West looked at the sight in front of her in shock. In all her dreams, she would never, ever imagine that Robbie Shapiro would ever be with Tori Vega.

Never.

She already knew that she and Robbie had that unique relationship which could never be broken. they always found refuge with each other and that they would always be together; almost as if they couldn't live at all if they weren't together. Jade had never felt that she would ever see the day when Robbie wouldn't be with her, let alone be withTori Vega.

But that was not what she was seeing. What she was seeing was what would be described as the one greatest fear in all her life. The one person she loved more than anyone in the world was with the one who she loathed more than anyone in the world. Who she despised and who made her life miserable since the day they met. It was almost as if she was the butt of some cruel joke, or is she was in a weird episode of 'The Twilight Zone.'

Damn Robbie and his love for sci-fi.

"Get your hands off him!" She snapped. "Robbie does not belong to you!"

As soon as the words left Jade's mouth, Tori quickly turned toward her and glared before snapping back. "Robbie doesn't belong to you!"

"Shapiro is mine, Vega. I own him. I put the work into him!" Jade held onto her Robbie as Tori held onto hers. It started to get confusing for all four of them.

Tori shook her head and turned her glare at Quinn, "How is this possible!?"

Quinn tapped a finger on her chin in thought before replying. "Well, it all starts with the Flux Pulse Battery. It a special kind of battery that re—"

She cut her off. "No." She glared at Jade and pointed. "I mean, how is Robbie with her!?"

Quinn's face scrunched up in deeper thought before she started to pace back and forth between the two couple. "We're dealing with another reality. Another world. What sets the differences between them is what makes them unique." When she noted the confused looks on their faces, she clarified. "It's like this. In one reality, I turn left at a specific corner. In another reality, my double turns right and suddenly, a new reality is made and a whole new world is born. Something so small could impact the universe in ways that would make a huge revelation."

"Many different versions of us, then." Tori's Robbie pointed out as Quinn nodded. "That's great. That just means their world is completely different than ours. So wonky that you ended with Jade."

"But their world looked exactly like ours." Lola pointed out.

"Right. It's like the general laws of physics. No matter where you go, no matter what planet you're on, the laws of physics will be the same. Just the circumstances would be different. There could be a world of shrimp, and it would still remain the same. Just the circumstances would be different." Quinn pointed out.

"That's a relief. But it's your world that's wonky if you ended up with my Robbie." Jade scoffed. "At least we know that...Robbie?"

Jade's Robbie wasn't looking at her as he stared down Tori's Robbie who was doing the same.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" Tori asked in worry.

"My worse fear is losing..." Robbie started.

"...Jade."

"...Tori."

"The day my parents and Sarah left me alone for two weeks while they were on vacation I..." Jade's Robbie started.

"...I cried and ate mayo for three days straight." They both answered much to everyone's shock and sadness for the Robbie's.

Robbie grasped Tori's hand tightly as he looked at her and then back to the other Robbie who was doing the same. They knew what they should asked each other to be sure what they thought was happening.

"The two days I was thrown in isolation, for protecting Tori..." Robbie whispered.

"...I considered suicide." The other Robbie finished softly as both Tori and Jade looked in shock at their own Robbie.

"Robbie! You never said anything about what happened that weekend." Tori stated softly in concern.

"Shapiro, you...you were going to kill yourself and leave me alone?" Jade whispered. "You were going to take your life?"

"I was so alone, so alone." Jade's Robbie muttered.

"The darkness was too much. It caused me such pain, I kept blaming Rex for the reason why we were stuck in Yerba." Tori's Robbie continued the story.

"But I knew, I knew it was my fault why Jade and I were stuck. My attachment to Rex."

"I wanted to take me life, to end my pain and Tori's. I caused her pain because she went after me. It was my fault."

"I wanted to die." They both finished together as their eyes met one other, a deep understanding between them.

"I'm sorry." Lola stated after a few moments of the awkward silence. "So by what you guys are saying, our realities are pretty much the same then. Except for the fact that you were with Tori and he was with Jade.

"So… wait…"

Everyone turned away from Lola to face Tori as she pointed back and forth between themselves. "Are you telling me that at some point in our timelines, we split?"

"And because of that split…" Jade attempted. "Robbie ended up with Vega?"

"In a manner of speaking…yes." Quinn told them. "Like you turned left and she turned right. That why everything seems to be the same in both worlds except for you guys."

"This is heavy." Robbie uttered suddenly as he felt Tori grab hold of his hand. He looked at Jade and her Robbie that practically mirror the same gestures and concerns. He then took a moment and made his way to a bed. Taking a seat on the mattress, he soon felt the bed dip when Tori sat down beside him. He looked at his counterpart. "Does anyone else feel like this is the most wonky thing they had ever heard of or seen?"

"I've seen some serious wonky." The other Robbie told him before he looked at Jade and smiled. "We both have."

"Us too." Tori added.

She then looked at them, and back at Robbie. And then something dawned on her. Tori looked at them again, and then they all said one word.

"Yerba..."

Lola, Quinn, Chase, and Zoey looked at one another. "Isn't Yerba the place where Tori and Robbie were? Where Robbie almost...you know." Zoey asked as Tori nodded

Jade said in a whisper, "So...it wasn't me that went after Robbie here?" She looked at Robbie. "For us, it was Tori, Robbie, and me. We went to McDonald's. Then Rex got stolen… And then...I went...after him."

"Here, it was me, Cat, and Robbie. You weren't there, Jade."

Robbie's eyes widened as the words rang in his mind. He looked at his Tori. "Then...in their reality...you never went after me...Jade did" His eyes focused on the carpet. Tears started to well in his eyes. "I thought...I thought we were supposed to be...it was just because I was there...it could have been anyone."

"Don't think that! Who ever that Tori is, she isn't me! I went after you, you know that!" Tori reassured him. Jade looked on in pity for she knew the feeling as well. Would she have never fallen in love with Robbie if Tori went instead of her? She couldn't bear the thought.

Jade then turned to Quinn. "Fix this now, Quinn. Fix it now so we can go back! I don't want to know anymore, just fix this!"

Quinn looked at the broken ring, and the shattered glass. "I can't. Not now at least."

"Why not?!" Jade snapped.

"We need another flux pulse battery. Until then, I can't do anything but make some repairs."

"Wait. I'm confused." Chase spoke up. "How does one choice make so much difference in their lives?"

Quinn answered. "It's like...what if your parents decided not to send you to PCA? What if you went to public school? Then you never came here, and then you never met Zoey, and then you two never got together. It's a chain. One idea set it off and the outcome became totally different."

"Right…" Zoey said, finally getting it. "Each choice created a new reality. There could be one out there where you and I never met. Or Lola and Vince never got reconnected or where you and Vince never made up. So the difference between Robbie and Tori and Robbie and Jade is that Jade went after Robbie there and Tori went after Robbie here."

Robbie shook his head. "This is going to get confusing." He looked at Jade. "There's two of me here now?"

Lola looked at him, "Now you'll know how me and Tori feel."

"All I know is that this is going to really chizzed." Tori's Robbie announced.

"Right..." The other Robbie said. "So we're going to need find some way to tell difference. A different name?"

Robbie grinned for the first time since the accident. "Well, My Tori calls me..."

Tori's eyes widened. "We don't need them to hear about that."

Jade smirked. "You mean 'Daddy'?"

"Actually, it's Papi. She's half latina, remember?" Tori's Robbie smirked.

Tori told him, "This is our universe. We should not have to change your name." She looked at the other Robbie. "And we are not calling him 'Daddy.'"

Jade smirked. "I'll call him 'Daddy' all I want."

Both Robbie's groaned.

"Just call me Rob." Jade's Robbie said. "Simple enough."

Jade sighed. "Fine...but I'll call you whatever I want in the bedroom."

"Good." Tori admitted with a small blush. She turned to Quinn. "How long are they going to be here for?"

She answered, "It's going to be another two weeks at least. Finding another flux pulse battery is going to take a while and then get it sent here."

"Great…" Tori said, unimpressed.

"So we're going to stay here for how long?" Jade asked. Her eyes glaring at Quinn. It seemed this Quinn was just as annoying as hers.

"Two weeks." She replied with a little fear.

"How the fuck are we supposed to live here?" Jade argued. "Everything we have is back at home."

"Lola and I got some extra clothes." Zoey told her. "And since Rob and Robbie are the same, you guys can obviously share clothes."

Robbie sighed before rubbing his eyes. "This is going to get complicated..."

"Tell me about it." Rob replied as he rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, as if a veil of angst and loathing was lifted, everyone started to chuckle and smile again.

"Okay, now that everything is okay, there are living arrangement to be made. So what we will do is..." Zoey started to explain to everyone as the mood was lightened but behind everyone's back, two people were still in a dark mood. Jade and Tori stared each other down with mistrust and hatred in their eyes. They both knew that they weren't each other's version of their worse enemy but that didn't take away from their hate.

Everything was far from okay.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Three  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Ok, so how is this going to happen?" All seven people turned to the one who asked the question.

"I get that Rob and I are stuck here." She looked at Tori in particular. "I also get that through some strange ass fucked up reason, this world's Robbie Shapiro ended up with Vega, but what I don't get is how are we going to get passed these two weeks?" Jade asked them. "Are we forgetting that there two Robbie Shapiros now!?"

"Hey!" Robbie declared. "I'm just as screwed up here as you, Jade." He started to move forward when he felt his hand being grasped. Looking back, he noticed Tori holding his hand.

"She isn't our Jade." Tori seethed, trying to fight off her own personal feelings. "Remember. She isn't the one who has been making our lives miserable."

"Making your lives miserable!?" Jade yelled. "You're one to talk, Vega. In our world, you're the one who's making Rob and I miserable!"

"This isn't going to getting us anywhere." Quinn announced. "What we're dealing with here is a situation nobody saw coming." She looked at the broken machine. "I didn't expect my ring to blow up and get any duplicates to crossover. But we have to make this work. At least for the time being."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jade asked. "Because this is not going to be fun."

"You think I don't know that!" Tori yelled. "You're just to blame here as anyone, Jade."

"Oh my God!" Rob yelled out as he rubbed his eyes. "This is getting us nowhere."

Robbie smirked, relaxing for the first time as he watching his double get annoyed. "Rob has a point. We need to figure out somehow to make this work without too many problems, okay? Jade, Rob, everything is gonna be fine as long as we all get along for the next two weeks."

Tori shook her head and sighed deeply. "Look, this is getting to be too much for me right now." She glanced back at her boyfriend. "I think we all need to chill. We were going to go to lunch, right?" He nodded. "Well, then let's do that. You and I and…"

She glanced at Lola. "Still up for some lunch?" Lola nodded in response. "Good. Then let's go."

"Don't think going to lunch is the way to get out of this situation, Vega." Jade argued as Rob blushed a little. "Rob and I know what you three do during your 'lunches.'"

Robbie looked at them confused. "Doing our lunches?"

Jade looked at Robbie's expression and cocked her head in realization. She had seen enough of Rob's moods to know how to read Robbie's facial expressions. Something was off again with this world. "So… wait… you three aren't dating?"

Tori's, Robbie's, and Lola's mouth hung open in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked, finally closing her mouth.

"In our world," Rob began as he motioned towards Lola and back to Jade and himself. "Lola, Jade, and I… we are sort of dating."

Lola shook her head and closed her mouth as well as she snapped out of her shock. "No! I'm not 'dating' them!" She looked at Tori and Robbie. "I… I… I'm not… I'm with Vince."

"Still?" Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. "Vince was such a chump." Jade shook her head. "The moment we met, I never liked the prick."

"He made Sinjin look like Vera Demilo." Jade smirked as both Robbies smirked as well at the name much to Tori's confusion and frustration at the fact this version of Jade knew so much about her Robbie.

Lola shook her head, "But I'm not…" She looked at Tori and Robbie again.  
"We're not…"

Jade smirked when she thought about how things between Rob, her, and their Lola got so entwined, her eyes looking away for a moment.

"It all started with Andre." Tori and Robbie looked at her in shock. "I'm guessing you and Andre aren't speaking here, huh?" When they shook their head, Jade sighed, "I guess that's another wrinkle, huh?" She sighed. "Well, when Andre came and brought Rob and Sarah here, Tori decided to follow along."

Robbie snapped his head to Tori who said one word at the same time, "Cat…"

"Well, anyway. Tori came to say she was 'sorry'. She said that she wanted to try and become friends with us again." Jade smirked. "As if I would ever forgive Vega." Tori groaned at the notion. "Tori came to PCA wanting us to forgive her. Oh, she knew 'I' would never forgive her, so she tried to make it up with Rob. Hoping he would get me to accept her apology."

With everything that happened to Jade in the shed, how could she ever forgive Vega? She made her life in Yerba hell. The only good thing about her time there was how she and her Robbie got together. That was the only thing that mattered to her. Forgiving Vega would never happen, even if it was her who made the first betrayal.

"How does this have to do with me?" Lola asked. "Well, I mean the other me."

Rob answered, "When Jade first met you, she was pissed. Oh my God, she was pissed. Tori made her life hell."

"How can I ever make her life hell?" Tori demanded. "I've been nice to Jade."

"Right." Jade seethed. "'Nice.'" She edged closer with her eyes gleaming knowingly. "How did Yerba go for you, Vega?"

When Tori heard her ask that, she retreated. Not because of the question, but because of the fact that their two worlds had a lot of similarities. One in particular frightened Tori and she realized exactly what Jade meant by the question.

"Yeah, I figured you would get the point." Jade told her when Tori replied in silence. "Well, anyway, Tori went out on a date with my Beck and that happened when Rob and I went on our first date too."

Robbie groaned, knowing the moments that were being listed here. "So instead of you and Beck being at Maestro's, it was…"

"Beck and Tori." Rob finished for him, knowing what most likely happened in this world with Robbie and Tori. "Our Tori felt guilty about what happened. But as much as she wanted to apologize…"

"I could never accept her apology." Jade told them before looking at "But when Vega came to PCA and she tried to talk to us, Lola saw how we were at odds. So, she became the friend that Rob and I needed. She was everything you weren't, Vega. She just was being nice to me, trying to be my friend even though I was a bitch to her at first. I suddenly saw our Lola in a new light and things sort of went from there."

"I tried to do the same thing to you, Jade." Tori called out. "When I first came to Hollywood Arts…"

"And look how that turned out!" Jade snapped. "You still ended up with Beck. It took me getting trapped in Yerba to finally get you two together, but it happened, didn't it?" When Tori didn't answer, she looked back at Lola. "Then when Robbie and I saw the way Vince was treating you...our Lola, we spoke up."

Lola just listened as Jade explained how things progressed in their worlds and then she looked at Jade and Rob. She started to truly see the differences between the two worlds. And seeing as how Jade was the one who spoke up about Vince, she began to realize that her Tori would never speak that way about a boy, especially one that was dating her. She looked at Tori with questioning, curious eyes.

"You never liked him, did you?"

Tori sighed. She shrugged. "He's not dependable. He's not the most respectful…"

"We just didn't want to see you hurt, Lola." Robbie told her. "Yeah, Vince may be a jerk, but as long as he wasn't really 'hurting' you…but he's definitely not on the Ryder Daniels side of things."

Jade nodded. "I'll give Vega that. Ryder was a damn creep."

Lola shook her head. "So you two and 'the other me' are dating and you and Rob are okay with? I thought you two would be unbreakable."

Rob shrugged, "Doesn't mean we can't share." He turned to Tori. "If you're anything like Jade and seeing as how you and Robbie went through Yerba, we know you two are so involved. We know that you love each other and we know that you two would never break up." He looked back at Lola and smiled.

"Lola is worth bringing into your world."

Tori took a step back. She never thought she would ever be involved with another person other than Robbie. Let alone another girl, but to be involved with her and Robbie? That was just unheard of. She looked at Robbie and wondered if he even found Lola attractive. Yeah, she knew they looked alike, and she knew that he was attracted to her, but would that mean he would date Lola as well?

Robbie took a look at Lola that moment. He did find her attractive, but would he ever try and do anything? His heart belonged to Tori. He knew that. Tori knew that. And he was sure Lola knew that, but would they ever try anything together? That, he didn't know.

No one spoke for a few moments. Each of the four non-PCA initial students said anything. It was actually at that moment when Chase decided to say something… "Well, I guess this is pretty much awkward."

Zoey looked at her boyfriend and Quinn, then back at the four of them. "Why don't we go get Logan and Michael and start making arrangements for Jade and Rob."

"We know that the Hill twins went back home for a couple weeks. Zoey has to pet-sit their goldfish anyway. We can easily set the room up for them." When no one said anything else, the three of them excused themselves and left the room.

The remaining members of the group of friends just looked at one another. It was actually Rob who started to speak again. "Why don't Jade and I go for a walk?" When Robbie looked at him, Rob pointed out. "They can just see me as you. No one outside of us knows about us. As far anyone else knows, Rob and you are the same person." Robbie nodded. "Besides, we want to see just how different our two worlds are."

Jade smirked. "Don't worry, Vega. I won't do anything physical to Rob. We'll keep your life as lovebirds intact." Rob pouted. Jade grinned, "Don't worry, 'Daddy,' we'll make time up later." That said, the two of them left, leaving Tori groaning at the name.

Tori, Robbie, and Lola looked at one another. Tori approached her, "If you want, we can go grab some lunch. We got some food in the dorm."

Lola looked at them, and let out a sigh. "Rain check? I just need to think things through."

"Ok…" Tori told her. "And about what Jade said about us…"

"I need to think about this, Tori." Lola told her. "We can talk about this later." Tori was about to say something, but Robbie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tori looked up at him and knew that he was thinking at that moment.

"We can talk later, Lola." Tori told her. They turned around and left her alone.

Lola Martinez just slumped down on the beanbag chair. This was overwhelming. She never through she would ever be in a position where her double was in a three-way with another couple. One that had a relationship so close that she never thought they would ever allow anything to come between them. Not to mention it was worth breaking up a relationship with Vince over.

This was beyond anything she thought she would ever take part in. Well, her double would take part in. And coincidentally, that meat would she ever see herself in a relationship with two other people. Lola Martinez never considered herself to be bi. She always felt of her as straight, she always was raised that way, and she never felt she could be attracted to another woman. Let alone a woman that looked exactly like her? She knew she thought Robbie was attractive. He did seem like a guy that would be lucky to be in a relationship with. But to be one with him and with another woman? That just didn't seem likely.

Lola didn't know what to do.

This was way more confusing than she ever thought she would be in, so far out of bounds and not only she didn't know what to do...

She wasn't so sure how she felt about it either.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Four  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"This is beyond freaky, Robbie. I mean, everyone else here is identical to everyone back in our...reality." Jade stated to her boyfriend in a rare moment softness that only he and Lola ever saw.

"I know what you mean and it's 'Rob' now, remember? Don't wanna confuse everyone now." Robbie smiled playfully as he fought back the urge to hold Jade's hand and kiss her supple lips. They were taking a walk outside to try and clear their minds from everything that had happened. Jade could tell that her Robbie wanted to touch her but refrained from doing such acts.

"This sucks, not being about to touch each other the way we want and by the way, I can call you anything I want, Daddy." Jade pointed out before smirking at her last comment.

"Jade, not so loud." Rob chuckled softly, brushing his fingers against his girlfriend hip ever so slightly. "But yeah, it sucks. We should find some nice, quiet, corner of the school and..."

"Sthup?" Jade grinned seductively as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I love it when you talk Yiddish to me." Rob winked at his girlfriend and gave her a flirty smile.

"Whatever my nerd wants, my nerd gets and my nerd loves dirty talk." The Goth smirked as she hooked a finger through one of his belt loops and pull herself in front of her boyfriend. "I wanna sthup you up so bad right now."

"God, Jade. You just want me to strip you down and make love to you right now in front of everyone just to pissed off this world's Tori. don't you? Say all the dirty words you want, sweetie but I'm not going to mess with this Tori and Robbie's reputation here." Rob pulled himself out of her grip and walked around Jade with a teasing smile. "You just gotta wait until Zoey and Quinn set us up our room."

Jade pouted as she made her way up behind Rob and whispered into his ear. "Then how about finding Lola and invite her for a little fun? Give her a taste that Tori and her Robbie could give her."

Rob's breath hitched inside his chest for a moment as the thought of relishing in his favorite guilty pleasure plagued his mind. "Not playing fair, Jade."

Jade's smirk got wider as she walked back around Rob and swayed her hips back and forth in a sensual manner. She knew exactly how her Robbie felt about their fun threesome action. But she wasn't trying to tease him, more like trying to distract him from the fact that in this world, his doppleganger was with Tori instead of Jade. It bother her to no end how it happened here, almost identical to their world. Tori running after Robbie to try to bring him back instead of their version of Jade.

Did that mean that Robbie would have fallen in love with any girl from their girl who got locked with him? Was there another reality that Robbie was with Cat instead? With Trina?

Jade stopped walking and froze in place as her arms crossed over her ample breasts, turning her head ever so slightly before giving him a look of weakness over her shoulder. "Robbie, you still love me, right?"

"Jade..." Rob whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was looking before rushing up behind Jade underneath the tree and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is their world, their Tori, their Robbie. He's not me, no matter how Quinn described it. It's not just a simple choice or action that defines us. It's our love! I am your Robbie and you are my Jade."

"Robbie..." Jade could feel the tears wallowing in her eyes as she listened to his powerful words.

"No matter how much you hate yourself for betraying Beck or hate him for moving on with Tori, this world is different. This is not our Tori and this Robbie is definitely not me. I know how much it bothers you anyways and how it can affect you. Just please, be strong. I love you, Jade." Rob whispered before kissing Jade softly on her neck.

"Baby, thank you." Jade spoke gently as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He was right and she knew it. She was still afraid, the fear was not easily taken away but it was calmed down and pushed down thanks to her lover's words. She just had to wait, two weeks until they could go back home. She smiled softly. What could go wrong until then?

"Gee, I wonder what could go wrong. Jadey? Would this version of little old me decide that she wants your Robbie too?" Jade's eyes shot opened as the familiar, taunting voice came from nowhere. She bent her head back forward, away from Rob's lips as she let out a gasp of shock at the sight of Tori smiling in front of her.

"That's right, Jadey. Not even jumping into another world can get rid of me." 'Tori' laughed as Jade began to shake slightly in fear at the sight of her past hallucination coming back to haunt her.

"Let's have fun here too."

* * *

"This is beyond freaking, Robbie. I'm serious, that Rob was practically identical to you! Quinn, I'm going to kill her for this after she fixes it." Tori seethed as she and Robbie made their way into their dorm room.

"Tori, it's over. We already went through this. Multiple choices, multiple worlds. In theirs, you decided not to run after me, Jade did." Robbie's voice faded near the end as he turned away from Tori and walked to their small kitchen. Tori instantly knew that Robbie was still reeling on that small detail that created an entire world and change his own personal road of life.

"Robbie, like I said. She's not me. Maybe she was thinking about it but Jade beat her to it. Maybe she didn't notice Rob ran off until after Jade chased after him." Tori made her way to Robbie's side and laced her fingers inside his hand. "The point is that I made the choice here. We got locked up together and we fell in love."

"I know. I know. Just how you should know that this Jade is not our Jade." Robbie stated as he looked into his lover's pleading eyes that soon switched into a blank stare that veered off.

"I know she isn't but it's hard to see beyond the surface, Robbie. She's still technically Jade, you heard the way she spoke to me." Tori whispered in a dark tone.

"She defended herself and Rob, exactly the way you defend us." Robbie dropped the bomb on Tori's mind as her eyes widened in realization. It was true. Jade was by her Robbie's side and spoke against anything bad towards them. Not letting anyone belittle what they went through in Yerba and after, just like how Tori always did with her and Robbie.

"Okay, I won't fight with her or anything. Let's just get through the next two weeks with them until Quinn can fix that damn machine. But you can't let anything bother you either, deal?" Tori smirked as she leaned in and peck Robbie's lips with a chaste kiss. She kissed him again. She kissed him deeper as her arms snaked their way around his neck.

Robbie's hands made their way to the hem of Tori's shirt as they sneaked inside and caressed her soft, tanned skin from her hips to the small of her back. Tori moaned into the kiss as her tongue begged for entrance through her boyfriend's lips.

"Tori." Robbie muttered between the kisses. "Aren't we suppose to be eating lunch right now?"

"I am." Tori smiled seductively as she pushed him back into their small eating table. "I'm having my favorite."

Robbie was suddenly reminded of what Jade had mentioned earlier about having special lunches with Lola and indecent thoughts made their way into his mind. Tori and Lola fighting to kiss him at the same time, their tongues dancing around each other to dominate his mouth. Tow girls who look identical to each other, naked and wanting to make love to him.

Robbie moaned and shook underneath his girlfriend's forward advance on him. Tori's eyebrow rose as she pulled away from the kiss slightly. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just you." Robbie quickly answered.

"Uh huh, let me guess. There are _two_ of me? Naked, tan, and rubbing ourselves against you?" Tori squinted her eyes at Robbie as she placed a hand on either side of him against the table, trapping him inside her arms.

"I...I...I...I...don't kill me." He squeaked as Tori looked at him darkly for a few moment until she slowly smirked at him and his dirty mind. He wasn't the only one who had been thinking about what Rob and Jade had mentioned about their Lola. In fact, she knew exactly what Jade was talking about when it came to how close she was to Lola. Tori had the same closeness to her own Lola, well, not the same but she knew what Jade had meant.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not mad. It's something we have to talk about later but don't worry about it. Just focus on me right now, all of me." Tori smiled with lust as Robbie grinned and start to plant kisses all over her neck and collar bone. Tori moaned as she held onto his head and neck while Robbie continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

This was a good distraction, her love for Robbie and their amazing sex life. Maybe Jade had the right idea about lunch time 'fun'.

"Not the only thing she was right about." Tori stopped moaning as she turned her attention to the left to see the bane of her universe standing on the other side of the room.

"No..." She whispered too softly for Robbie to hear beyond his kissing. 'Jade' nodded as she leaned back and enjoyed the show.

"Don't worry, _baby_. I'm just here to enjoy the show. We both know you're not going to worry little old Robbie with me right now, right? We'll talk about that super awesome version of me who has _your_ Robbie later." Jade laughed as Tori's face twisted into a look of fright. But the hallucination was right, Tori wasn't going to worry Robbie right now with everything going on.

She had to protect her Robbie. She had to make sure the love of her life wouldn't worry about this right now with the other Jade and Rob right now. Tori threw a dirty look to her hallucination as she tried to focus back on Robbie. He pulled her shirt off before beginning to suck and caress her soft breasts as Tori moaned at the action, but never taking her eyes off Jade who watched with glee in her fake eyes.

"Enjoy while you can, Tori. Enjoy him while you can."

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4

Just as I said in Rebound. This is the last chapter for 10 days at least. I hope you all enjoy it. And I got to give mad props to Zen. He really knows how to handle the boundverse, lol. I hope you all liked this chapter. And I'll see you in 10 days!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: FIVE  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

The sound of a door opened. Two feet soon passed through as they crossed the threshold. She very tiredly made her way across to the one place above all at PCA where she could feel safe. Outside of the sheer moments when she was embraced by her Robbie's arms, this was the one place where she actually felt secure enough to be with her thoughts. And not to mention where for some reason she had no episodes with any of her hallucinations up here as well.

She didn't know why. Perhaps it was the cold night air, perhaps it was the calming wind, or the rare moments when she wasn't surrounded by and of her former Hollywood Arts life or the moments where she was just simply calm. Not to mention she had a serving of watermelon before she came to this spot. Knowing that Robbie loved them made her feel that there was a part of Robbie Shapiro within her and that made all the better.

So while Robbie wasn't with her, she still felt that Robbie was with her. Just happened to be in her stomach. But still… it was a part of her where she knew she would have something that Robbie loved be with her.

She let out a breath as she gazed upon the night sky. Watching the stars was a pleasing experience. Knowing that she was above the roof on her building, watching them twinkle. Only being able to connect them to the rare moments in Yerba when she and Robbie felt at peace.

Making her way across the roof, she sat down on the edge. Leaned back and gazed at the stars. Remembering the moments throughout the day since she first got her. From the moments when she and her Robbie… or was it her Rob... She shook her head. He would always be her Robbie Shapiro.

But in this place?

He was her Rob. Jade groaned at the change of naming. But she could understand why. She just didn't like it. Rolling to her side, she couldn't help but think about what happened only but a few hours ago. The haunting image of 'Tori' coming into light still killed her.

Jade hated having the numerous times when she saw the image of Tori Vega in her shed. All those weeks ago in Yerba. When she first appeared across from her. Sitting on the bed, making her crude jokes. Having her try to be nice, always making fun of the fact that she would no longer be an obstacle to get with Beck. To finally have the school to herself, be the best thing at Hollywood Arts, and never have to deal with the shellfish whines of Jade West. Not to mention even though having 'Tori' appear in front of her as the worst, she also saw the likenesses of 'Beck' and 'Sinjin.' It really was an experience that she could never overcome. The only saving factor was that she knew behind the bars of her cell was the one person that she could count on, who could she trust with her life, and who never saw her as a bullying threat.

Robbie really was the love of her life.

And to find out that in this universe he was the love of Vega's life? It was the most terrifying fact that she had to face. The one person she loved with all her heart ended up with the one person that she couldn't stand to deal with. To the person who she had to 'face' every time something went wrong in her life.

This was the most chizzed up fact that she ever had to deal with.

Jade sighed when she thought that. No matter where she was, it seemed the great multiverse had it out for Jade West. She groaned thinking that…

In all realities was she the butt some sick joke?

She smirked when she thought that. She could already tell that was actually a Robbie Shapiro thought pattern. She knew her beloved often felt he got the short end of the shaft. And lying here, on the roof of Brenner Hall, she couldn't feel more connected to him than ever before.

They were really meant to be together…

Jade West knew that much to be true.

Coming to that realization, Jade turned back to glance at the stars. Looking above her, she noticed the familiar constellations. An aspect that she truly got to experience and cherish from her time with Robbie. Him always telling her the stories of the mythological significances. Knowing about the 'Big Dipper' and the others…

It was another added bonus of being the girlfriend to Robbie Shapiro. Jade smirked realizing this truth.

"Oh… hey… I didn't think this would be taken…" A voice said all of a sudden.

Jade turned her head and glanced at the new comer. She groaned, "Oh, it's you."

"Hi Jade…" The voice said to her. "Rough night?"

She rolled her eyes, "Depends on what you call rough." She got to her feet and looked at the person who had occupied her thoughts within the last hour. "What do you want, Vega?"

Tori shrugged, "I just came to think…"

Jade looked at her, confused. "Think… You came here to think?"

"Yeah…" Tori reasoned. "I didn't want to wake up Robbie, so I came here." She approached the apparent other 'love' of a Robbie Shapiro's life. "I always come here when I need to think."

"Uh huh…" Jade reasoned… "What's on your small little mind? Trying to find some new way to rub in the fact that Robbie and you are so perfect together."

Tori's eyes glared at her, "Robbie and I are my own business, Jade. What's going on between us is our business."

"Right." Jade argued back. "Just like me and 'Rob' are my business. Just because we have the apparent Robbie Shapiro love jonesing, doesn't mean that we have to get along."

Tori rolled her eyes, "You think I like this? My 'Jade' is the worst. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, she never accepted my attempt at friendship."

"And you weren't any better, Vega. You still were stealing everything that I worked hard to accomplish. You snaked Beck from me, you always were this just 'perfect' solution to every problem we come across. We get stuck with a bill at Maestro's, and you come along, sing a song, and we get off scott free. I get the chance to put my movie out, and you decide, 'We should have a prom,' and bam, we get 'the prome.'"

Tori glared at her, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jade approached her, "I'm just saying that you always get your way. You always get away with anything, and now you get away with having Robbie as your boyfriend!" She edged closer, "And no matter what universe, you always get the best out of everything!"

"I get the best out of everything?" Tori argued back. "You think I get everything I want! You think I'm perfect!" She approached her. "We both got stranded, Jade. We both became trapped down there, and we both started to hear voices!" Jade gave her a look, "Yeah, you heard me, Jade. I started to figure it out when you tried to put me down. Quinn was right. Our universes are alike. Instead of me getting trapped down there with Robbie, it was you. And because of you and because it's 'me' we both had our time in the shed! Didn't you! And I'm guessing that how much we 'hate' each other, I'm guessing you see me everywhere, don't you?"

Jade just smirked at her, "So I guess little Ms. Tori can't deal with seeing my face everywhere." She folded her arms. "And now that I think about it, since 'Rob' is with me, then your Robbie now knows that he can actually have a chance with 'me.' Then Tori really will be alone." Her smile got wider. "I like that idea."

Tori growled, "Get this out of your fucking mind, Jade. Robbie won't ever do that to me." She approached her. "I honestly don't know why I'm trying to be civil with you. It's obvious that we will never get along." She shook her head, "We may be the same 'person' but you and I will never become friends." She let out a sigh, and started to turn around. "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall." Tori then started to head towards the door.

"I got to admit, seeing the real me is actually quite the turn on."

Tori stiffened when she heard that voice. She shook her head, and closed her eyes tight, "Not now… Please…. Not now…"

"She's stacked, Vega. Once Robbie gets a load of her, then you will really belong in a mental hospital. All alone, strapped to a bed, and won't have anyone. Robbie will be with Jade, and you will be right where you're supposed to be. Alone."

Tears started to well in her eyes. Shaking her head, she turned around and growled, "Just stop it! Just stop! I had it, 'Jade.' This is it. My Robbie will never ever go be with her…"

And then Jade stopped. She glanced at Tori and asked, "You're seeing her, aren't you? You're seeing 'me'?"

Tori growled, "I'm going to kill Quinn."

Jade just looked at her, shocked by her answer, shocked by her behavior, shocked by her attitude.

"This is how you see me?"

"How I see you?" Tori growled at her. "I see two Jades right now, and I'm talking to the one that IS NOT HERE!"

Jade replied, "Yeah, I know. I'm talking about the 'me' wearing the orange jumpsuit."

Tori just looked at Jade, her eyes widened.

"You can see her?"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: SIX  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

I'm sorry for the lateness on this chapter guys, but I had a hard time hammering this out. Not just because I am just getting over from being sick, but the timing wasn't right. I hope everyone is doing okay with Huricane Sandy. I'm in the middle of it right now, so I hope the people on the east coast are doing okay. As a gift for you, I now provide you with chapter 6 of Outbound.

And plus, once again, a big shout out to ZenNoMai. I love working with you, bro, and our minds really work well together. Keep the faith!

* * *

Tori just stared at the image of Jade West. Not because it was another vision of her, not because this was another hallucination, and not because this was her mind making herself question her sanity with crude jokes; both sexual and undermining, but because this Jade West was actually a real life version of her, and one that could actually see the 'Jade West' of her nightmares.

"How can you see her?" She asked, her voice low, soft. "She isn't real."

"Try telling yourself that." 'Jade' remarked when Tori uttered the question.

"I've been seeing her since Yerba. She's been trying to make me think that I'm crazy. That I belonged..."

But Jade didn't let her finish, "Look, Vega, I don't know. All I know is that for some strange ass fucked up reason I can see her. I can see her in that God forsaken orange jumpsuit. I can see her making with the sick jokes, and I can see her in…"

"I think she means it takes the genuine article to see me." 'Jade' grinned. 'And now that she can see me, you get two of us to make you miserable. Too much of us that you're precious Robbie won't be able to save you, and you can then finally admit the truth."

Tori growled, "I don't need to hear it." She snapped to Jade. "All I want to know is why can you see her!?"

"Look, I don't know." Jade admitted. "I don't know how your mind works." She shook her head, "And to be honest, I don't want to. All I want to do is go home, be in my world, go back to my real dorm with my ROBBIE and get back to my life." She approached Tori. "I could care less that I can see her." She looked at her 'doubleganger'. "She could be wearing a tight bathing suit for all I care."

"That's an image I'm sure would blow Robbie's mind." 'Jade' announced. She glanced at Tori. "And when I say 'blow,' I don't mean a certain activity that you have plenty experience in."

Jade smirked. "Can't argue with that logic." She looked at her again, "I can definitely see the attraction."

Tori groaned, "Oh God, I don't need to hear you hitting on yourself."

'Jade' smirked. "I'm only 'hitting' on myself because any real woman would do that. A woman that can actually be strong enough to admit that they can be happy with their own body can truly satisfy their man." Her smile widened, "Now, I get the 'Lola' attraction."

Tori shook her head, "I don't need this!" She stomped her foot on the roof. "I don't need to be hearing this."

"Hey, I'm the one that had to see you and your reflection talk." 'Jade' reminded her. "The way I see it, this is payback. You finally get to see what it's like to see be in the middle of a conversation where you are caught between a 'Tori Sandwhich.'"

Jade smirked. "Actually, I think she would know soon enough. In my world, I am dating both Robbie and Lola. So… since our realities are so much alike, then I think our 'Little Ms. Tori' will soon know what it's like to be in a relationship that has two people that look like you."

"That is if she doesn't drive herself crazy." 'Jade' remarked. "She did have a hard time when she spoke to herself that time." With a smirk, she added, "Not to mention when she first met Lola, it didn't go over very well either."

"It didn't go very well for Jadey either."

Jade suddenly stiffened when she heard that voice. Not because of the sound of the voice, but because of the language and emotion. She snapped her head to where she soon found the voice coming from.

"You're here now, Vega?"

'Tori Vega' grinned, "I'm not going to let this Mexican stand-off go completely one-sided."

* * *

Lola Martinez let out a breath as she walked out of her dorm. Moving at a slow pace, she decided to go to the one room where she could get some questions answered, and not have to worry whether it would ruin any future developments.

Ever since she found out about the apparent life of her double, she couldn't get the idea of what was happening for her in the other reality. In the reality where because of a simple twist of fate, Robbie Shapiro ended up with Jade West, rather than Tori Vega. And because of that turn of events, the lives of Robbie and Rob Shapiro really went in other directions.

While their main ideas seemed to be the same, the few moments in their timelines got altered, and now they are in different scenarios. The main difference for her though was that her double was willing to be a part of a relationship that had a strong connection. Lola had seen the way Tori and Robbie were involved, and had seen that they had a relationship that was so entwined, that it actually became psychologically imperative for them to be together.

And judging by the logic, she could come to the conclusion that Jade and Rob had the same type of relationship. And yet, they were willing to join another person into their world… and not just another person, but Lola's double.

The concept just seemed so out of left field, that Lola didn't think anyone would ever be entrusted to join their relationship. Lola remembered what happened when Cat came here last week and tried to mend their former friendship. Tori flipped. Especially when Cat made the claim that Robbie was hers.

And if that was true, and if Lola did get involved with them, would she ever be at the end of a fight where Tori went nuclear and turned on Lola. Lola knew Tori had psychological problems. If anyone were to get into her personal space, she would have a possible break down and be the target of another hallucination.

The only person who was safe when it came to Tori's mental state was Robbie Shapiro, and that was because of their shared time together in Yerba and the dependency that they created. And if anyone tried to join that partnership, and have a fallout, then that person would never again be able to mend their friendship.

Lola couldn't take that…

It wasn't that much later until Lola came to the room where she wanted to be. Taking her hand, she raised it and knocked on the door a few times. Already feeling nervous about how this conversation might go.

For all she knew, Lola always saw herself as straight, and never even thought of the possibility about being bi. She never thought that she would ever find interest in someone of the same gender. Of someone that she would feel actually attracted to, and to actually try and develop a relationship with that said person, and possibly push that relationship into somewhere that wasn't just social and platonic, but actually push it to outside the bounds of normalacy. To go to an area where she might try to take a relationship with another girl and move it to the level of intimacy and tenderness.

Lola never felt that way, and she never felt that she ever would.

It was then when she saw the door start to open. As the door got pulled open, she was soon awarded to the sight of Robbie Shapiro looking back at her.

"Lola?"

"Hi… Rob…" She greeted, her tone slightly above a whisper. "Sorry to come by this late, but is it alright if we talk?"

Rob shrugged and opened the door. "Everything okay?"

She let out a sigh. "I dunno. With everything that just happened, I feel like I want to talk to someone about it. I would go to this reality's Robbie and Tori… but…"

Rob nodded, "I get it." He smiled and opened the door further. Flipping on the light, he gestured to the bed. Watching her go, Rob closed the door and locked it.

Lola looked at Rob as she approached the bed. "Where's Jade?"

Rob gave it some thought. "This late at night, I have a feeling. Whenever Jade wants a moment to herself, she goes to the roof. I'm thinking she's there right now. I'm just going to wait for her before I try getting back to sleep."

She looked at him confusingly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Had to go to the bathroom. I've been up for thirty minutes." He looked at the kitchen. "Want a can of Peppy Cola or something? There's Wahoo Punch if you don't want the caffeine."

"I'm okay." Lola answered. She watched as Rob nodded and made his way to the bed. The two of them took a seat moments later. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure." He told her. "What's up?"

She let out a breath. "I dunno what to think about this. This whole thing about my 'double' being in a relationship with you. With you and Jade. I just don't get it. I don't see myself as being part of something like this, and I don't see me ever pursuing anything like this. This is just something so out there that I'm having a hard time grasping this as an actually type of relationship that I might try to attempt."

Robbie let out a breath, knowing the complications that Lola was describing. "You're thinking this is too much, aren't you? As something that you feel is way too confusing and possible. As if something that you would ever try and pursue."

"Yeah… pretty much…" She said to him. "I mean, I'm with Vince. And I've been with him for months. I'm already in a relationship, and one that I think is normal. What I think is a type of relationship that I could actually maintain and be smart about." She let out a sigh. "And I never thought… this whole thing… this whole possibility… it's just… just…." Her voice was trailing off as she spoke. "Just so…"

Rob took his hand and grasped hers. He looked at her as she spoke, and his heart broke. Knowing this was Lola and he couldn't do anything to help her. She may look like his Lola, and she may act his Lola, but this Lola wasn't one that he could comfort. He couldn't be the Robbie Shapiro that he was back at home. Back at home with her and Jade. He wanted to help take her confusion away, but he couldn't; not the way he wanted to.

He let out a breath, "Lola… what you're feeling… it's understandable. This is just something so out of what you're used to, and you don't know how to process it." He moved closer to her, sliding himself toward her. "And I get it. But I also think you might be afraid of experimenting."

She gave him a look, "Experimenting?"

He smirked. "I guess I've been spending too much time with Quinn back home." He shook his head. "But you've head the phrase, 'Everyone experiments in college.'" Rob shrugged. "Think PCA as your college. Talk to Robbie and Tori. Let them know how you're feeling about this."

"But that's just it." Lola told him. "I can't."

He looked at her, "You can't?"

Lola let out a breath, "I can't. If I were to try this, if I were to get involved with Tori, I'm afraid what would happen if she and I don't mix. I'm afraid if Robbie gets too involved in this, and breaks him and Tori apart. I'm afraid that…"

But before she could complete her thought, she felt his lips on hers. His hands upon her cheeks as the kiss began. He pulled back a second later, not letting his hunger feed into the kiss as he looked at Lola's face in shock.

"You kissed me?" She asked, her voice low.

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry about that. But I wanted you to stop worrying. To stop trying to fight this."

"Fight what?" She asked. "The fact that you just kissed me and cheated on Jade or try to igniate the fact that you want me and Vince to break up."

He sighed, "Lola… I didn't mean it like that." He looked at her, "But what I'm saying is, how did you feel just now? How did the kiss make you feel?"

Lola just looked at him, his brown eyes looking at her in concern. His breath still in her mouth, tasting the gum that he chewed earlier. But as she looked at him, she couldn't help but get the feeling that all her worry was for not. That all her concerns and the idea of trying something so 'new' wasn't so bad.

"Robbie… I…"

He smiled. "Lola, I just want you to know that if you're careful, that if you and Tori and Robbie talk about this, slowly, and at the possibility of your fears that might come true, I think you'll be surprised by the results." He took his hand and placed it on her knee. "I went through this already. It may be Tori here, but I'm with Jade. And our Lola had concerns. She had issues, and she had fears. But we talked about this, we talked about moving into something that became so wonderful and beautiful that I honestly don't think I can choose between those two anymore. I mean, yeah, Jade and I are in it for the longhall, but your double? She's just as important to me as Jade is. Adding your double to our lives was a welcomed experience."

She glanced at him, shocked by his words, by his heart, and by the kiss that he gave her moments ago…

"But Vince…?"

He let out a sigh, "Vince was someone that our Lola was having problems with. And to be honest, so was Jade and I. I can't tell you who to date and how your reality will end up, but what I can tell you is just think about the possibility of you and Tori and Robbie. Just think about it. And when you're done with it, talk to them. Because I honestly think you'll be happy with them. That's what I got to say about that, Lola. I think you three can make it work." He smiled. "It worked for us."

Lola nodded slowly. She looked at Rob and heard the way he spoke. This was definitely a way a person would speak if they were in love with someone. It almost sounded like the way Robbie and Tori speak to each other.

"You okay?"

Lola thought for a moment….

"I think I am okay…"

"Good." Rob told her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Just think about this, Lola. I think you will be happy with the way things can turn out." She watched as he got to his feet. "So… you're okay?"

Lola got to her feet and nodded. "I think so." She smiled. "Thanks for talking to me, Rob."

He grinned, "Anytime."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Rob." Lola started to head for the door. Turning back, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

That said, Lola opened the door and headed on her way. Already feeling better about the possibility between the three of them.

She just hoped it will work out for the best.

* * *

All three of them soon turned toward the new voice. Tori's eyes widened. There in front of her, was something she wouldn't think she would see again. "You're… you're…"

"I'm you." 'Tori' said out of nowhere. "Well, the you that isn't a 'hallucination.'" She grinned and then looked at the two Jades. "And I think it's about time we level the playing field."

"I do not need to be here." Jade announced. "I don't need to be part of this! I just got to…"

"Hey, it's not that easy, Jadey." 'Tori' told her. "I'm not letting you off that easy."

Tori grinned, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who's been dealing with the complete mental break down." Jade snapped her head around and looked at Tori. "Now, I think we can get to the point here, Jade. I may be seeing 'you' everywhere, but now I can see so have you." She approached the true Jade. "We are the 'same person,' Jade. We both went through Yerba, we both fell in love with our Robbies, and we both have our 'shit' to deal with, don't we?"

"Look, YOU and I are not the same person, Vega. We will never be the SAME PERSON! The sooner we get that clear, the sooner this will be resolved."

And then Tori's eyes widened. Something snapped in her brain. "I don't like that 'we' are the same person, Jade. I don't like the fact that your Robbie ended up with you, and not we 'me.' But it happened, Jade. And because of that, we ended the way we did."

Jade growled, "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno. But I think that if we mellow down, then we might be able to make sense of o this." Tori reasoned.

She glared at her, "All I need is 'Rob' and I'll be okay."

"And all I need is Robbie." Tori reasoned. "Once this is over, and I get back to the dorm, Robbie will wrap his arms around me, kiss my cheek, tell me 'I love you,' and this will all be over."

Jade had to admit. What Vega was saying made sense. As much as she hated the idea that she and her were the 'same person,' it made sense. The fact that Robbie loved them didn't matter. They both were loved by a wonderful man, a man who was there for them since Yerba, and never left them. Sure, there was the time when Rob went to be with his parents, but that was also the time that brought the two of them even closer.

"So what do you suggest we do about it, Vega?" Jade questioned, snapping herself out of her inner musings.

"Look, I know we don't like each other, but if we decide to be civil, then I think we'll be okay."

"And how do know that?" Jade growled.

Tori smiled. "Our 'doubles' vanished."

Jade's eyes widend. She looked around the roof. Both 'Tori' and 'Jade' disappeared.

"That's one way I guess to deal with them…" She said in a whisper. Looking back at Tori, she asked, "So does this mean that the cure for our fucked up minds is eachother?"

"I dunno…" Tori said slowly. "But it is something to think about."

Jade nodded, "I guess so…" She brought her attention back to her, "So back to the dorms?"

"Yeah… I think so…" She said in a whisper.

That being said, the two of them made their way back to the door.

Jade looked at Tori, "Don't think this changes anything about us."

Tori grinned, "I don't think that will ever change, Jadey."

Jade groaned, "This is not going to be fun…"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7A

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Seven A  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

**Alright guys. I'm sorry it took over a month to get this out. But, there are times in my writing career when I go through dry spells. And no matter how much I want to get something on paper, I can't seem to get it out. It took a while, but I think we finally were able to move on with this story.**

**And before we get on with it, I want to congratulate all the winners of my contest. There were so many people who took part in it, and I'm glad you all did. To all those that didn't win, I want you to know that your stories were excellent regardless. But, like I said, the winner, which happens to be Circuswheel, will have her story cameo in the final chapter of Outboud. So, without further delay, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Sarah Shapiro slumped into the chair with a huff of fresh air. She turned around and noticed her brother looking back at her, a shocked expression on his face. "You alright?"

Sarah looked at him, "Fine… it's just…"

He gave her a smirk. "Trisha, again?"

She rolled her eyes, "And Dustin thought he had it bad."

Robbie Shapiro smirked. "I do remember Zoey telling me some interesting stories between them." He chuckled. "It was actually a pre-Zoey/Chase relationship moment."

She groaned, "Robbie… please… I'm not in the mood to compare you and Tori with Zoey and Chase moments."

Robbie couldn't help but give her a look. When she looked at his reaction, she couldn't help but wince. "I'm sorry, Robbie. I didn't mean it like that."

He let out a sigh, "It's okay, Sarah." He reasoned. "I get it. Just a bad day, huh?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah…" She looked at her brother, defeated. "My alarm clock never went off this morning. My faucet was busted. My roommate broke it this morning. We ran out of hot water. I was five minutes late for my history class, and of course I ran into Trisha Kirby." She shook her head. "Some kid compared her to Sam Puckett, and she freaked." Robbie actually thought about Trisha and Sam, and couldn't help but smirk. "I wonder if that's how Lola acted when people thought she was Tori."

Robbie shrugged, "Probably…"

Sarah gave him a look, shocked by his response. She always figured he would have a heightened response when Tori's name was mentioned. Not just as a passive one as he just displayed. It almost seemed like something was wrong between them, and she knew that she should probably ask him what was on his mind, but whenever Trisha was involved, Sarah couldn't help but feel a little stressed. So, she knew she had the right to feel this way. She had every right to feel this way. She had the right too to feel agitated at times. Robbie wasn't the only Shapiro that was product of a broken home.

"Sarah?"

When she didn't answer, he tried again.

"Sarah?"

Again, she didn't reply.

Robbie shook her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

She soon snapped out of her inner musings. He looked at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" She said slowly "I think so at least… this whole Trisha thing just has me so…"

"Wonky?" He reasoned with a smirk.

"Willy Wonky." Sarah said shortly. "No matter what I say, she won't let up." She looked at him, "It's almost like Trisha is my 'Jade.'" Robbie stiffened when he heard that, but it seemed like Sarah was in her own issues to notice his shrug. "She just drives me crazy…"

He shook his head, "You could go talk to her." Robbie took a second. "Believe me. It took a while for me to finally grasp the notion."

She smirked. "Your girlfriend, right?"

He shrugged, "Well… yeah…" Robbie smiled. "She did see me at my worst, and she didn't run away or anything."

Sarah gave him a look, "Robbie, you were in jail. There wasn't anywhere to run." When she saw the hurt look in his eyes, she clarified. "You know what I mean, Big Brother. It worked in your favor. You got the love of your life, you moved out from mom and dad, you took me with you, showing me the love that you have for your friends, and I thank everyday for that love, but this is something else… this is something that I don't have the luxury where if I do come out on top, I don't see anything being so grand as a result."

He let out a sigh. "I get what you mean. I know that this is small, and that circumstances were different…" Robbie let out a breath… "But regardless, you should go talk to her. You never know until you try." He took a moment. "It could be the moment that might turn things around for you. My moment is when I finally talked to the guys at Hollywood Arts. I finally released my anger, and I finally became a person that my girlfriend saw in me. And that moment was when I left the school, started another, reconnected with you, and then came to PCA. If you think about it, it was just a small moment that spunned this all out." He smiled. "So, just go talk to Trisha. You never know where it could lead." He smirked. "And if it does go south, just come to me, and I'll be there faster than you can say 'Nanu Nanu.'"

Sarah smirked at his stupid saying at the end. "You really need to lay off 'TV Land.'" Robbie gave her a fake innocent look. "But you do have a point."

Robbie nodded, "See, I do have purpose."

"I never said you didn't have purpose." Sarah told him. "I just mean that you actually have merit. Don't think that you're not worth getting to know." Robbie smiled at her comment. "But like I said. I do see your point. And I should think about talking to Trisha. But that doesn't solve the mundane problems I had this morning."

Robbie thought for a second. "I think we should give a call to Beck."

* * *

It was just a few short hours since Sarah left her brother at the tables. She and him had a little more to discuss and worked on their homework together. A simple task that the two of them have begun since they both began their semester at PCA. Just something the two of them shared. Something only for the two Shapiros. No Tori, No Lola, and no one else. Something the two siblings held onto and was able to keep a close relationship; one that they both cherished and enjoyed thoroughly.

That being said, began her trek to her next class. She just had two more classes for the day, and then she would be done. She would have to go through Geometry II and English Lit. Two classes that she relatively enjoyed and hoped that these two would be the classes that turned the day around. Being with her brother just now was a good start, and now she just hoped the next two classes would fly by easily and actually hold some interest for her.

Taking a breath, she took a sip from a water bottle from her bag and continued to make her way to the class when she suddenly hit someone. Taking a moment to clear her head, she shook it and looked at the reason for her collision.

"Hey…watch it." Sarah told the person who hit her.

"Hey. Why don't you?" She heard from the assailant.

Looking up finally, she glanced at the person. Her eyes widened, "Robbie?"

Robbie Shapiro looked at her, and then smiled, "Hey, Sarah. Guess I didn't see you there."

She looked at her brother. Confusion washed over her, "Didn't I just see you?" She looked at him again, taking in his appearance. "And weren't you wearing something different?"

He looked at her confused, "Different? Sarah, I was wearing this the whole time."

She shook her head, "But… but… you were wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Now… you're wearing green cords and a white shirt."

Robbie gave her a look, "Are you alright, Sarah? Are you sure you were talking with me ealier?"

Her brother looked at her, a strange look gazing upon her. "Yeah…" She looked toward the table where she sat earlier. "We were…" Sarah shook her head, "We were… sitting over there…" She pointed to the table in particular. "We were doing our homework. And you were there. You were quoting 'Mork & Mindy' of all things. I know you were there."

"Uh huh…" He said slowly. Not knowing if what he was hearing was making sense. "Really?"

"Yeah…" She told him, certain. She looked at him, "Don't look at me as I'm crazy."

He shook his head. "I would never think that." He approached her. "You know I will never pull the 'crazy' card."

Sarah had to agree. She knew beyond anything, Robbie would never call her… or anyone crazy. "But I do remember we were sitting over there. You were talking to me about Trisha. And how to handle my situation with her."

He thought for a second. Shaking his head, he added, "Sarah, I wasn't over there just now. I was over with Michael and Logan. Helping them with some tech work."  
She shook her head, "But I just saw you!"

Robbie looked at his sister. He hadn't been anywhere near her today. Then something hit him. He hadn't been near her for four days. He had been too busy with Tori, and even trying to help make Jade and Rob's time here in this dimension more easy. Bringing their trapped time here more comfortable. None of them knew when exactly Quinn was going to get the power cell for the ring to work again. True, she said two weeks was the deadline, but knowing the possibility of lateness and the luck of any 'Robbie Shapiro,' the chance of actually pulling off the chance of the said time was truly going to be a miracle…

"Robbie?"

Robbie snapped out of his inner musings. "Huh?"

"I was there… with you… doing our homework…" Robbie gave her a confused look. I know we've only been doing it for like four days, but c'mon… you were there… with me…"

Four days? Sarah has been working with him for four days? How? His eyes widened, realizing the truth…

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his pear phone. Flipping it open, he looked at the time. "I think I can get you to figure this out. Meet me at my place in an hour."

"Robbie?"

"Just do it. One hour." Robbie then flipped his phone shut and headed for the one place where he knew he could get this started. Still can't believing that it had been four days since he last…

* * *

"Ok, I want the key back."

Jade groaned as she closed the door back. "Vega will get the key back when I'm good and ready." She smirked at her boyfriend. "Just because we're stuck here for at least another 10 days doesn't mean that I can't enjoy my time here."

"But that doesn't mean that you had to steel the key from Tori!" Robbie Shapiro declared. The room soon turning bright after Jade flipped the light switch.

"So?" Jade asked. "Robbie wanted us to be here. He didn't say anything about how we got in?"

"All Robbie said was he wanted me to be here." Robbie told her. "He never said that you had to be here. And he never said that we can invite ourselves inside."

She rolled her eyes, "Please. You've been spending too much time with Vega." She shoved the key back into her pocket. Turning back to face her boyfriend, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I swear. Back in our reality, you wouldn't care if I stole off of Vega or anyone."

He clarified, "This isn't our Tori." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "This is their Tori, Their reality. They don't deserve the same treatment that we give our Tori and the others." Jade let out a sigh. "I thought you two were making an effort to get along."

"You know that in order for Vega and I to get along is going to take a lot more time then just a couple days." She lowered his head slightly and kissed him briefly. "It's going to take allot of time for us to really understand each other." She smiled. "We're talking two years of maintenance."

"That still doesn't give you the right to steel her keys." Robbie attempted.

Jade groaned, "Will you just drop that?" She kissed him again a second later. "Look, I dunno when Vega or the other you are going to be here. But I do know that we do have the room to ourselves, and I do know that if Vega ever did find out that we did it on her bed it would truly fuck her up." She grinned. "And I'm more than willing to do my part in order to make that happen."

"God, Jade. You're too much." Robbie told her. "Look, can you at least keep it in your pants for another few hours? Once we're done here, then we can go screw for as much as we want to. But right now? I just want to…"

But before he could further expand on that, the door flew open. The two of them looked on in as the form of the younger Shapiro sibling walked inside. "Sorry Guys, the door was open."

She looked up a second later and saw her brother with his arms wrapped around another girl. "What the hell is going on here!?"

"Sarah?" Robbie asked, as he pulled from Jade. "It's not what you think."

"It's really not." Jade reasoned.

"What are you doing with Robbie?" She growled. Sarah turned to Robbie, "How could you cheat on Tori?"

"I'm not cheating on Tori." Robbie declared. "Jade's my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened, "Girlfriend?!" She pulled him off of Jade. "Tori must be going insane with grief. How could you do this to her? How could you brake up with your girlfriend?"

"Because she's my girlfriend."

Sarah turned around and her eyes widened. But even before she could register a response, Sarah felt a sudden wave of confusion wash over her and she collapsed on the floor. Fainting upon impact.

"That went well." Tori said as her Robbie went to go help Rob take Sarah to their couch.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 7B


	8. Chapter 7B

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Seven B  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

******Recently Unbound was nominated for the 2013 Topaz Awards for best minor pairing. I am proud to say that it won! So thank you all for voting! I hope Outound can do just as awesome. And thank you all for staying with this series! You guys are awesome!  
**  
Ok, everyone. This also has to be addressed before you get into the new chapter. Outbound was always a project that combined the powers of myself and ZenNoMai. We wanted to work together, and we both came up with this idea. But recently, Zen left fanfiction. If you were to go to his profile, all his stories are gone. So, I decided to take up the rest of the story and I'm going to dedicate this story to him. He helped me allot with this, and he does deserve credit. I also wish him the best and I hope someday that he comes back to fanfiction. Until then, Outbound will be a solo fic. But his presence will always have a mark here. So my friend, I wish you the best. And I hope someday you decide to come back. Until then, I hope I can carry Outbound to the same level of awesomeness. Enjoy everyone. And to Zen, stay awesome, my friend. I hope you're doing well, and we all miss your work.

**And now…**

**Enjoy chapter 7 B.**

* * *

Robbie Shapiro shook his head as he bent down to get his sister. "You mind telling me why you and Jade were kissing in our room?"

Rob looked back at him as he went for her feet. "Hey, it's not my fault that she chose that moment to come to the dorm. You told me that I had to come here. Jade being here was bound to happen. Jade and I are like you and Tori. We're always together."

Robbie picked up his sister by her shoulders. The two of them began carrying her to the couch. "That doesn't mean you had to kiss her when you got here."

He rolled his eyes, "Please. Jade and I kiss whenever we want. We had a moment, and we took it. I think you and Tori won't argue about that. If this was our world, and you and Tori got trapped, you would be kissing and groping all the time too. It is the only thing that kept my Jade safe."

"Only because I'm the only one that knows what Tori went through, and how she felt those two days in the shed." He snapped out.

"I know. I went through the same thing with Jade." Rob told him after they placed their sister on the couch. They then approached each other. "Which means above anything, you know that what Jade and I are like when we're alone. It's the same with you and Tori. So don't go down my throat with me stopping my need to touch Jade."

Robbie approached his doubleganger. "That still doesn't give you the right to go at it like animals in my room!"

"Go at it like animals?" Rob snapped. He smirked. "Please. If anyone goes at it like animals it's me and Jade. You and Tori are probably the opposite. All smooth and tender. No need cruel animal behavior."

He glared at him, "Tori and I can be as animalistic as we want." He shook his head, "We've gone doggy style a bunch of times!" He laughed a little, "I can even tell you about the time with the handcuffs!"

"Will you two just shut up?!"

The two of them stopped when they heard the question. They turned their heads to the couch. "I do not need to know how my brother's sexlife is different then…" She shook her head. "Who are you then?" She then looked at Jade and Tori. "And why weren't you trying to stop them."

Jade shrugged as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. A bowl was sitting beside her. "What? It was hot. Who know's when I was going to get to see something like this again?" She smirked. "I'm just surprised Vega didn't say anything."

Tori smiled sheepishly. "I kinda actually liked it too."

Jade smirked, "Guess there's hope for you yet, Tori."

"They totally want to have sex with us!" Rob said, shocked.

"Together!" Both Robbies said allowed.

Jade grinned, "Now that's an idea!" She licked her lips. Turning to Tori, she asked. "You mind taking Sarah for some ice cream. Give us an hour." She smiled. "Then you can come here and have a turn."

"Jade!" Rob yelled.  
"Tori!" Robbie yelled.

When Tori didn't answer, Robbie repeated. "Tori!" But she remained silent.

Jade smirked. "Looks like Vega is lost in thought. Maybe she's thinking about it." She smiled. "I gotta say, I actually like this version of her. Being not so prude is a good look for her."

The word 'prude' snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm not a 'prude.'"

Then Jade sighed, she noticed the sudden return of the usual 'Tori' behavior. "And now… she's gone…"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Sarah snapped. All four of them looked at the dazed younger Shapiro. "How come there are two of you?"

That being said, the four them explained what happened the last few days.

* * *

Sarah Shapiro looked at the four people within the walls of her brother and his girlfriend's dorm. As she looked at two of them, she already knew who she was looking at, and she could easily relate to two people that she recently have been becoming important to her. Not only because one of them was her brother, but the other was his girlfriend who was fully responsible in the finding the true Robbie Shapiro that was buried within the soul of a young man that was constantly ridiculed, jerked around, put down, and neglected, and disowned. Done by the people that were supposed to love him the most. But now replaced with the family of his girlfriend and his own sister.

And the other two?

The other two were people that were actually closely tied to Robbie. But not by the people that you would think of when people that were close to her brother in truth. But actual doubles of him and Jade West. Two people that were never actually sought to be a possibility of existing.

It was surreal.

So surreal that the mere idea of the fact that this happened was so out there that the best way could describe it was…

"When did this become an episode of 'Sliders'?"

Rob and Robbie looked at one another. "Guess that would make us Quinn, huh?" Robbie asked.

"Either Quinn or Ash." Rob corrected.

"And who would be the 'Bad Ash' in that comparison?" Jade asked. She smirked, "I bet my Robbie is 'Bad Ash,' and her Robbie is 'Good Ash.'" She looked at Tori, "Isn't that right, Tori? Only my Robbie would be the 'Bad Ash.'"

Sarah groaned, "I don't care. Neither one of the Robbies are good or bad. All I know is that I have two brothers now."

Two brothers…

She snapped her head to Robbie. "So that wasn't you this morning, was it?" She looked at Rob. "It was you."

He shrugged, "I just wanted to spend some time with you. I wanted to see if there was anything different between you and my sister back home."

"And was there?" Sarah asked, interested.

"Both of you were pretty much the same. The only thing that's been majorly different between our worlds is that here I ended up with Tori and back home, I ended up with Jade." Rob summed up.

"That and some of the minor details were different." Tori said. "Like for me in the shed, it was Jade and Cat interrogating me."

"And for Jade it was you and Beck." Rob brought up.

"Right. Minor differences, but primarily the same outcome." Tori said. And as she thought about that, something began to spark in her mind. It started to make sense when she went back to the way the two Robbies were talking just moments before.

If she and Robbie got together here, and Jade and Rob got together there, then it was safe to say that while both Robbies have had the same histories, their current incarnations would actually reflect on how they acted in today's picture…

"I think I just thought of something."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe this whole 'Bad'/'Good' Robbie isn't so far off."

Jade glared at her, "I knew it! You do think my Robbie is 'Bad Ash.'"

"No!" She insisted. "Not like that. I mean, there are differences between our Robbies."

Both Robbies looked at one another as Tori brought that idea up.

"I mean, my Robbie is different because of all the time we spent together in the cell. All the talking, all the listening, all the differences between Jade and me. My Robbie had the time spent with me. So everything that he gained was because of the time that he spent with me. And all the time your Rob spent with you made him different too. He's a product of your relationship like how my Robbie is a product of my relationship."

"Ok…" Rob said, not getting the concept quite yet.

Robbie's eyes widened. "Just like 'Sliders.' Whenever Quinn went to another world, he could run into a double. And that double would be different from him because of their pasts were different."

"Right." Tori told him. She looked at Rob. "So Jade had an effect on you. Just like I had an effect on my Robbie."

"And what pray tell are the differences?" Jade asked. "Because this is getting extremely wonky."

Tori looked at the two Robbies and then at Jade. Even though they may be considered the same 'person,' you can't change the past that Jade and Tori had. Meaning while Jade and Tori might of changed due to their time with their Robbies, their histories didn't. So then…

"Your Robbie had to deal with Beck. Didn't he?" Jade gave her a look. "I know my Jade and Beck had a strong relationship. They've been going out for years. And if my Robbie never got involved with you, then your Robbie had to deal with your past. He had to deal with Beck. And I can bet that he and Rob had problems from the start. I bet you two were at odds and Robbie had to deal with him."

Rob let out a sigh as he heard Tori's epiphany. Jade looked at him after Tori described her concept.

"It wasn't easy…" Rob said slowly.

Jade knew that tone. She went over to him and slipped an arm around his waist. "But it was worth it. All those times, all the confrontations with Beck. It proved you had the potential that I saw in you."

Rob looked at her, "But I had to fight for you, Jade. I fought with Beck so many times. That sometimes I didn't know if it was going to end up with you staying with me. I thought there were times when you would leave me and go back to Beck."

"Which didn't happen." Jade told him. "I told you. I'm with you. I want to be with you. I love you. And I will always be here for you."

"Just like how I know Tori will always be there for me." Robbie told him. "For me, I didn't have to deal with constant fights for Tori's affections. Yeah, there were times when I thought I lose her to Danny. But she helped me get over that really fast."

Tori grinned. "I told you before, Baby. You're mine. You're my one and only. I will always love you."

"Ok… ok…" Sarah said slowly. "I get it. All four of you are the same. And also different. But there is one thing that remains…"

"What?" Robbie asked, finally noticing his sister again.

"Which one of you is going to help me with Trisha?"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 8A

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 8 A  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Darkness soon morphed into bright light. As a hand left the lightswitch, the door behind her closed and a breath escaped her lips. She was soon rewarded to see the sight of her dorm. Still a mess from last night's study session, but a welcomed sight for the young woman of sixteen years to see. The one place within all of Malibu where she felt the sense of security and sanity—two feelings that she learned a long time ago to cherish and hold close to.

Dropping her bag by the corner of the room, she slowly made her way to the couch and collapsed upon the cushions. Her chocolate eyes closed one moment later, wanting to feel the stillness and quiet that only her room could provide, and allowing her to be in solitude. After today, it was a welcomed feeling. The only thing that would make this feeling perfect was that her Robbie would be resting beside her, his arms wrapped around her slender form; being the outer spoon, and holding her close to him. His breath sending warmth behind her neck, and his head resting upon her shoulder. Almost as if their two bodies became one, and she would aways hold that presence to high regard.

That would be the perfect blessing she needed.

But no.

Robbie was back at his Tech Theater class. A subject he was an expert. And the only reason he was taking it now was because the class he took at Hollywood Arts could not be accepted as part of his transferable credits. So, he had to take it again. And since he already knew what he was doing, he pretty much figured the class as an 'Easy A.'

That was something Robbie wouldn't mind having for a change; a place where he could be with his thoughts and not have to worry what would come next in his life. Tori had that with the roof above her, but with Robbie? It was his Tech Theatre class. The only thing though was that it meant there would be two hours in her life where he wouldn't be a part of. It was a sad truth, but something Tori knew Robbie needed. And if he needed it, she would welcome it in open arms; anything that would make her Robbie happy and secured. A feeling that she knew he lacked. And if this class made him feel that way, all the better. Tori knew that meant the next two hours was going to be extremely hard and boring.

Now, she didn't have anything to do to keep herself busy. And to be honest, she didn't want to do anything at the moment, but she also didn't want those two hours to drag by.

She didn't know what to do.

Closing her eyes again, the idea of taking a nap did seem tempting. It would be a way to kill two hours, and it would also grant her time to dream, and envision a world where she and Robbie were together. Sane, and safe. But that was also a risk that might lead to some alone time with 'Jade,' 'Cat,' or 'Rex.' And even though she hadn't had a vision from any of them lately, the chance to always meet with them again seem to risky to try and overcome.

There was only one way she knew she would be safe, and that would be when Robbie was back with her. And seeing as she had two hours to kill, she didn't think that was a safe bet.

Letting out a breath, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but notice the mess that was left from last night. The idea of cleaning did appear in her mind, and even though cleaning was never fun, it was something that had to be done.

Slowing getting to her feet, she started to shift though the clothes that were left over from a recent sexual experience. A grin crossed her face when she remembered the last time they were together in this room. Making love on the couch, falling on the carpeted floor, turning each other round and round. Both of them having their time on top. Being together, merging souls, becoming one. A habit the both of them greatly cherished and always felt blessed. Finding the love that they found all those weeks ago, and always building their love from day-to-day.

Scooping up the clothes, she brought Robbie's shirt to her nose and sniffed it. Already picking up the familiar odor of her beloved. Her smile getting more serene at the moment. Mirth appearing in her chocolate orbs and a way of serenity engulfing her; a love that she great admired and depended on everyday of her life.

Taking a moment to cherish it even more, she finally began to move away from the bundle and made her way to the nearby laundry bin that sat beside their room. Turning around, she dropped the belongings within the plastic container and went back to cleaning the room. Making her way through the dorm, she started to pick up the leftover books from last night and stacked them together on the nearby table, and started to pick up the plastic cups too. Some of which having some Peppy Cola within them, and then tossing them in a garbage bag.

Afterwhich she found Robbie's jacket from the other day. She took it and made her way to the nearby closet. Opening up the door, she turned on the light and went for a hanger. Placing it on the hanger, she was about to close the door when she spotted something in the back. Looking at it strangely, she moved some of the clothes from the bar to the other side of the closet only to find a large white board facing the wall. Using her fingers she went for the board and brought them out of the closet. Weirdly enough, she found there to be six boards. All of which were pressed upon each other.

Closing the door finally, she turned the boards over and her eyes widened. Taking a step back, she found life size cut-outs of herself? All six of them were of her in different positions. All having an emotion it seemed that represented herself in different moods.

"What the…?" She asked herself. Not knowing what to think of what she was looking at it. "Oh God…" She whispered to herself…

But before she could even begin to question what she was looking at, she heard a sudden knock on the door. Looking back at the door, she quickly shoved the cut-outs back into the closet. Then shaking her head, she went to the door and opened it. Not having the foggiest idea who it could be.

When she opened the door, her eyes were shocked to see…

"Lola?"

* * *

It had been five days since Lola Martinez spoke to Rob that one night. And it gave her much needed time for her to think about what he said. True, when she spoke to him last, she did feel better throughout the whole concept of taking part in something that she never thought she would ever entertain herself with being a possibility. As something so out there that she didn't think that it would ever be worth concentrating about.

But as he suggested, she did take some time to think about it. So much thinking about it that she withdrew herself from her usual day-to-day way of life. Sure, she went to classes, and she ate and slept, but outside of that, she really didn't do anything else. She racked her brain over and over about it, and she even began to wonder that maybe she was driving herself too much into this thought process. That maybe she was thinking about it too much, and it would drive her sick with obsession.

That, she didn't want to happen.

But like she said, she couldn't think about anything else. She didn't even think about going to anyone for help on this. There was no way she was going to go to her parents about this, and she didn't really want to bring any of her friends into this either. Sure, she knew Zoey and Chase knew about it… only because they were in the room when she first heard of this idea. But, other than them, she didn't tell anyone or talk to anyone about it.

Not even them.

But she finally came to the point where she was done with the thinking. She couldn't deal with this by herself anymore, and she didn't want to go to talk to Rob about this anymore. And neither Jade. Granted, she didn't know anything about the apparent double of the true Jade West, but that didn't matter. To her, Jade was someone that didn't matter and she didn't have an opinion about. So, there was nothing to worry about with her.

That only left three people that had her worry about this. Vince for one. Her boyfriend. She knew that this was something that would have to be dealt with. But, she didn't want to deal with it unless it actually became a possibility. And if this didn't work out, there was no reason to bring him into this. She didn't want to cause more drama if she didn't have to.

And that was definitely true.

So, that left Robbie and Tori. The real Robbie and Tori. The real Robbie and Tori that she knew and that actually were her friends. Actually becoming good friends too; only because she witnessed the behaviors of how they were, and knew, that these two were people that you wanted as friends. They were so close and so caring and so loving that they were always there to help a friend. Especially a friend who was honest with them, and who felt that they could trust you with something so private as the sanity of a person; even if that came out as an accident. They still felt secure enough to talk to her about it, and that was something she learned that she should honor in a friendship.

Now, she was at the foot of the door of her friends. Of the two people that were destined to be part of something so private and endearing, that talking to them about this would only strengthen a new friendship; one that she knew would be forever cherished from the point on.

Letting out a breath, she went to the door and knocked. She head some scurffling for a moment and then she saw the doorknob turning. Looking up at the door, she soon saw the face of the one person that had been proven to be a mystery and a welcomed image. Nothing ever so familiar and strange at the same time.

"Lola?"

"Hi." She said, finally breaking herself out of her thoughts.

"You want to come in?" Her friend with the same face asked. Giving Tori a nod, she watched as the woman known as Tori Vega open the door. "What's up?"

Lola sighed. Knowing fully well this was going to be a touchy subject. "I was hoping we could talk." This time Tori nodded as an answer. "Robbie around?"

Tori watched as Lola entered the room. "He's actually at class right now." Taking out her pear phone, she noticed the time. "He'll be here in about an hour. If you want to…"

Lola cut her off. "I've had enough time to think about this." She smiled. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but something like this has been on my mind for five days, and I finally want to talk about it."

Tori let out a breath, knowing full well what she was thinking about.

"Sure." She smiled. "You want a drink or something? I actually got some Belgium Coco if you want that."

The idea of coco did sound nice. She half expected to hear either Peppy Cola or Wahoo Punch. But Coco, she did think would be offered. "I actually would like some coco. Thanks."

Tori grinned and went to the kitchen where she already had a pitcher of coco resting on the counter. "I made this earlier. It's still pretty warm." Pouring the you Martinez a glass, she offered it to her friend shortly after. Tori poured herself a glass too.

Taking a sip, she gestured with her hand the couch where they would be able to talk finally. Following her gesture, the two friends went to the couch and took a seat.

"So, what's up?" Tori asked finally.

Lola took a sip of her drink. "I talked to Rob the other day. Y'know about this whole relationship that apparently he, Jade, and my 'double' have." Tori nodded, taking a sip herself. "And it's been on my mind for the last week. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I think I want to finally talk about it. I was hoping I would be able to talk to you and Robbie about it at once, but I'm beginning to think that maybe if we talk, and we get a handle on this better, then talking it with Robbie will be easier."

Tori took a breath. "Ok…"

"Like I said, I've been thinking about this. And this whole think is still creeping me out. I don't know what to make of it. I mean, I guess it might be something to think about, something to experiment about. But…"

Tori cut her off. "Lola… you don't have to…"

Lola shook her head. "No, I do. I've seen the way you and Robbie are. I see how close you two are, and truth be told, I wouldn't mind being part of something like that. It seems like you two are really in synch, and it might be something worthwhile to think about… I just…"

Tori took a sip of her drink again, shocked that this was actually being discussed. Yeah, she knew it was coming, and she knew that she and Robbie did talk about it; briefly though. But still, they did talk about it. It just didn't get the attention that it deserved yet.

Letting out a breath, Tori interrupted her. "Lola… Robbie and I… I mean… We…" She took another sip. Nervous how this might actually come out "We've talked about this. Yeah, we have. But… but not that much of it. I mean, Robbie and I… we just…"

Lola listed to her as she saw Tori trying to process this concept. And she could see the wheels in her mind rolling… enough for her to be sitting next to her, nursing her coca, and taking long breaks between each part of a sentence, that it actually wasn't really coming out in any sort of a statement.

Lola took a deep breath, and placed her coco on the table. Turning back to her friend, she took a soft look at Tori. Taking her hands, she started to reach for Tori's cheeks. The same way Rob was approaching her five days ago. And as she was, she began to realize that allot of what she was experiencing with Tori was what she was going through with Rob. Taking another breath, she moved her lips forward and started to press her lips against her. Starting to plant a kiss on her friend. But rather than experiment with it further, she pulled away. Leaving Tori with a shocked look on her face.

"You kissed me?" Tori asked, her voice low. Shocked, but low.

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did…" Looking at her, she added. "I dunno. I'm sorry. I just…" She shook her head. "I went over with this Rob, and I guess, kissing you was something that would move passed the craziness."

"Well, yeah…" Tori stammered. "We are definitely passed crazy." She shook her head. "So… passed crazy…"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." She looked at her. "I just wanted to try this. Rob said that he, Jade, and the other me were so close, so into each other…"

"I get it… I do…" She placed her coco on the table too. "Wow. Um… I…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know what to say." Tori said in her low voice. "I never thought…"

"Me neither." She reasoned.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked, not sure where to go.

Lola sat silently, not knowing how to answer.

Then the door opened.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 8B

WOW! I can't believe this happened! I think this chapter came out so good! I hope you liked it. And before I forget, I want to thank Megan0104 for her help. Oh, and I think I got my mojo back! I think my RORI is coming back full strong! I hope you all liked this chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Oh, and please. Review.


	10. Chapter 8B

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 8 B  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

**There is an important question at the end of the chapter. Please read and let me know your ideal choice of which fic you want to see continued next?**

* * *

Life can change in an instant. It a matter of moments, a person can open a door and soon be the witness of a sight that would start the beginning of a new stage in one's life. As if everything that one person held dear to them from before would cumulate into something new and refreshing.

While the young Robbie Shapiro didn't know if this moment was that one moment he was thinking about, he did know that this was something so forthcoming and life changing, that it did have the potential to become one of those life moments he was thinking about mere moments before.

It all came to this apparently. The only problem though was that he didn't know what problem was awaiting him. He opened the door to his dorm, and within the new few seconds, his brown pools gazed upon the sight of two people who were becoming close to him. Not only was one none ever his beloved Tori, but the other was her apparent 'pseudo-double,' Lola Martinez. He knew Tori would be there, but he didn't think Lola would be.

"Robbie!" Tori greeted as soon as he opened the door. She shot up to her feet. She looked down at Lola and then at Robbie and then at Lola again and then at Robbie. "It's not what you think!"

He looked at her confusingly, "Not what I think…"

Lola joined the two of them as Robbie approached his approached his girlfriend. He looked at her, and could see that something happened. Her face was white with fear. "Something happened… didn't it?"

Tori slowly made her way to her boyfriend and took hold of his hand. She looked at his eyes, and she gazed at the confused look etched in his face. At the questionable features masking his normally lovely features. Tori slowly gulped, not knowing just how much her boyfriend saw. But she knew what she had to do. From the mere beginning moments of their romantic relationship, she promised herself that she would always be honest with him. Always never hiding anything from him.

"Lola and I…"

"We kissed." Lola said out of nowhere. She got to her feet as well and approached the two of them. "We kissed, Robbie. I came here to talk to you and Tori. To finally get this 'relationship' the talk that we knew was coming."

Tori nodded real fast. "Right. We were talking. That's all. And I guess…"

"I dunno…" Lola stammered. "This whole thing is just so confusing. This whole thing with Rob and Jade and my double. This…" She shook her heard. "I dunno…" She looked at Robbie. "Yeah, we kissed. Or I mean, I kissed her. I'm just trying to make sense out of this."

Tori grabbed hold of his hand with her other hand too. Bringing both her hands together and keeping his larger hand covered by the both of hers. "Robbie, y'know I wouldn't…"

Robbie looked at his beloved. And smiled at her worried features, at her concerned features. "We've been through enough for me that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Of course I wouldn't." Tori agreed. Finally feeling confident enough to relax. "Lola just came to talk. And then one thing led to another… and then…"

"I leaned in and kissed her." Lola said simply. "I mean…" She looked at Robbie and could see that he was listening closely to her. Ever since she knew him, she had found him to be always on alert when it came to Tori or his sister, always being the 'big brother,' when it came to them. And she knew that he would always want to know if something was up with any of them. Which meant that he was not to be trifled with.

If anyone did trifle him, she had enough experience to know that he would do anything to protect his friends. Even if was from one of his former friends. The former reunion with Cat Valentine rang in her mind. She remembered that it nearly drove Tori in hysterics and to get her to calm down was through Robbie.

Which meant, never cross either of the two former Hollywood Arts students.

Letting out a sigh, she finally added, "But it meant nothing, Robbie." She looked at Tori. "At least, I don't think it meant anything…"

Robbie sighed this time. He knew this was destined to be talked about, and seeing how everything was lining up tonight, he knew this would probably be the best time to talk about it.

"I think we need to finally talk about this…"

* * *

Unbelievable.

Simply unbelievable.

Robbie Shapiro was sitting within the walls of his dorm, a dorm that not only held the residence of himself and his live-in girlfriend, and now a possible third person into his romantic life?

Unbelievable.

He let out a breath of fresh air as he looked at the scene in front of him. By his side sat his best friend, his girlfriend, and the one person he knew he would forever bound to, Tori Vega. The girl that saw the best and the worst in him, and hasn't walked away yet. Who saw the value in him, who saw the love in him, and who saw the loyalty in him.

And across from them? A new girl who just came into their lives. A girl that has become their friend since they both started matriculating here at Pacific Coast Academy. A girl who not only knew about his and his girlfriend's past, but also was apparently a potential girlfriend to them…

Yep, a potential girlfriend….

Lola Martinez. A girl who not only was a potential girlfriend to the two of them, but also a girl that through some comepletely random coincidence was an almost if not a perfect 'double' of his girlfriend. Yep, Tori and Lola looked exactly alike, and because of something that his double, and his double's girlfriend, just might mean that Lola was destined to be a part of the relationship that he and Tori had.

That was if this meeting went off without a hitch.

Well, that was what was thought was going to happen.

At least that was what Robbie thought might be happening…

"So… I guess… how does this supposed to happen?" A voice asked, breaking Robbie out of his inner thoughts.

He looked at Lola after she asked the said question. Bringing the destined conversation to a front. "I mean, we are seriously thinking about this, right?" She asked, still having a hard time dealing with this as a possibility.

"Well, according to Jade and Rob, yeah it is." Tori reasoned. She looked at her boyfriend of over five weeks, and best friend since she first started coming to Hollywood Arts so many year ago. "I mean, it is something they are willing to go accept." She shrugged. "I just surprised that this actually happened some other reality."

"Some apparent identical reality." Robbie clarified. "Well, other than the fact that the other me ended up with Jade and not you." He looked at Tori as he reminded her.

"We already went over this, Robbie." Tori insisted. "She isn't me. That 'Tori' isn't me. Whatever happened in that timeline allowed Jade to act first. Maybe the other 'Tori' just thought about a second too late. Maybe Jade just acted a second fastr."

Robbie let out a breath, knowing full well what she was detailing. But there was something that still bothered him about the whole thing. "There is one thing though. Between our two worlds, there is one thing that remained." Tori looked at him. "Both of us got imprisoned. Both Rob and me got sent back to jail. And we both had to go through that what 'Big Bertha' had to put us through, but does that mean that in all reality every 'Robbie Shapiro' is destined to be sent back to prison."

"Robbie…" Tori began.

"Just remember what Quinn said." Lola reminded him as he joined the two of them. She sat down on the other side of Robbie. "It was a simple change of direction. It could've been Beck or Cat or Jade or Tori that got left behind instead of you. There could even be a reality where all of you escaped and neither you or any one else got sent back to jail." She shrugged, "And maybe the trade off was that in this world you ended up with Tori instead…"

"Just like how you ended up with Jade in the other world." Tori reasoned.

"But whatever happened, Robbie, it does mean one thing." Lola confirmed. Robbie looked at her. "It means that you found someone who loves you. Who comepletely fell in love with you and helped you move on with your life." She smiled at the young man. "And maybe if there is a you that did escape with the others, it also means that you never got over Rex. And if you never got over Rex…"

Robbie sighed realizing the truth… "Then I still would be living with Paul and Rachel Shapiro."

Tori nodded, "And a sister who still wasn't helping you back home." She smiled. "You lucked out, Robbie. You really did." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I lucked out too. Because I got to see a side of you that never would've existed if Yerba didn't happen."

Robbie smiled at her sincerity. He really did love this woman. She did help him in ways that nobody ever thought possible.

"I really do love you, Tori." He whispered to her.

"I love you." Tori told him again.

And saying that resulted in Lola really getting a chance to see how close the two of them were, and how loving they really were to one another. She smiled… "I think I'm beginning to see just how lucky my double really is."

Tori and Robbie looked at the young Martinez. "She got to see Rob and Jade in a way that is truly unique. And I would love to see something like that truly happen."

Tori and Robbie looked at one another, and looked at Lola again. They smiled and nodded.

"I think we really need to set up a date for us." Tori said to the two of them. Finally accepting that a three-way might be possible for them.

"I think so too." Lola whispered.

Robbie Shapiro smiled.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 9

**Oh, and since I got you here, I want to ask you. Of all my other fics, what do you want to see revisited? Survival Instinct, Robbie Shapiro: Hollywood Stuntman, Positive Thinking, I Was Born a Talented Latina, Black Tie Not Optional, A Father's Love, or The Ties That Bind.**

**The choice is up to you. I'll take the one fic with the most votes and work on that story at the same time as Outbound. Either send me a PM or a review and let me know you're choice.**

Thanks everyone!

Until next time, this is Jonathan signing off.


	11. Chapter 9A

Title: Outbound  
Author: Jonathan and ZenNoMai  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 9 A  
Category: RADE, RORI, RORILOLA, RADELOLA  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound' and 'Unbound,' sit will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Spin-Off of 'Rebound'. Everyone has a double. But do doubles always act the same way?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

Ok, people. This chapter starts the main arc of Outbound. After talking with some friends, an outline was built. And now, there is an actual goal to Outbound outside of the building of Rorilola. So, I hope you all enjoy what's to come.

* * *

"This isn't right!"

Rob looked at his girlfriend as she paced in their dorm. He let out a sigh as he glanced at her walking. "Jade, Baby, it's okay. I get it."

She stopped her walking and looked at her boyfriend. "They have no right to tell us to stay in this dorm!"

He let out a sigh, "Jade, they're only doing 'this' because they don't want any more chance for any 'royal fuck-ups.'" He took his legs and swung them to the side of the bed. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he added, "You saw what happened with Sarah."

"Right. Sarah. Your sister." She approached him. "She saw that there were two of you, and she fainted. Just fainted. That's no reason to force us to stay in this dorm room!"

"They just don't want something like that to happen again." Rob confirmed. He shrugged, "Just imagine if someone other than Sarah saw Robbie and me together. Answering to the same name. if someone who wasn't our sister found this out then…"

Jade interrupted him, "Robbie, that is so not going to happen." She took a second. "And anyway, we're talking about something so out of ordinary for happening, that the even possibility of a person finding two of the same person in one place is so full of chizz."

"But that doesn't mean it can't happen." He got to his feet and approached her. "Look, I don't like being stuck in a small room. You and I both know what that feels like, but they do have a reason."

"This isn't 'Sliders,' Robbie." Jade seathed.

"This isn't 'Evil Dead,' either, Jade." Rob reasoned.

She turned on her heels and waved her arms, "Can this be anymore wacked out!" She turned back to her boyfriend. "We should not be able to compare horror slash sci-fi shows to our problem!" Jade approached him, "This is real life!"

"You don't think I know that!" Rob confirmed. "You don't think that I don't think this some seriously screwed up mother-fucking mojo!" He shook his head, "Just because this is their world doesn't give them the right to trap us in some dorm! They don't get the right to do this to me. They don't get the right to do this to you!"

Jade looked at him, her gaze softening as her smile started to surface. She really did like it when her boyfriend got like this. "You would think they would know how being trapped in a room feels! You would think that Robbie would know how being trapped in a room nearly drove Tori insane. Drove you to see things that weren't really there! To see people drive you completely mental! And now he expects you to go through the same thing!"

He then took Jade by the arms and twirled her around. He slammed her upon the mattress and crashed his lips onto hers, forcing a hungry kiss on her. Followed by another, and another, and another. Each kiss getting more hunger as he began to plant kisses upon kisses along her lips, to her jawline, down her neck, and back to her jawline, and back to her lips. The same time hearing Jade starting to moan out in slight whispers, and calling out his name in slow tones.

As the kisses continued, he then took a moment and pulled off of her lips. He looked down at his beloved and flashed her a hungrily gaze. Jade couldn't help but smile at this sudden change in demeanor. The way her Rob would always get whenever he got protective and possessive of her. He then went for the bottom hem of his shirt and started to pulled off his top revealing the chiseled chest that only he could master. All his time between Yerba and the life he continued to exist in, he had long ago to strengthen himself. Anything to help protect what he knew was his. And having Jade West, Sarah Shapiro, and his Lola Martinez only fomented that.

After he tossed his shirt to the floor, he was soon rewarded to see Jade had successfully torn her shirt off from underneath him. Buttons being torn apart, only driving the seductive force that she knew Robbie could master. Her black bra being the only piece of clothing upon her toned body. Robbie grinned a mischievous smile and tore off her bra with one quick grasp of the hand. Soon being rewarded of the sight of the beautiful breasts that only one Jade West could develop.

Jade grinned a wily smile as she soon felt Robbie kiss hungrily upon her skin, sucking, needing, allowing her nipples to harden as soon as his lips caressed her tender nipples. Each caress of his lips sucked her skin. Moistened her outer epidermis, skin caressing against skin. The whole time both members from the alternate reality peeling off the remaining pieces of clothes. Shoes, socks, jeans, followed by undergarments. Each lair sliding off the newly becoming transpired skin. Heat building by the second as moments of quiet screams filled throughout the air. Ecstasy being cried by the moment.

Two sexes slamming into each other, a union of want, a union of necessity, a union of hunger gyrated into pure lust as the need of the two young teenagers exploaded of essentiality. Repetitions of movements transpired as the two of them commenced in their action of necessity. Movements of back and forth, back and forth, back and forth entered the inner walls of a tightly bound bliss. Cries of passion and hollers of desire filled the walls of the dorm. Only causing the two bodies to truly becoming one as their act of hunger started to finally fill its necessary requirements.

The bodies of Robbie Shapiro and Jade West truly started to act upon a feeling that they haven't really felt in a long time, a feeling that they truly haven't achieved since the night when Jade West had finally been released from her two nights the shed, a feeling of pure nirvana.

* * *

"You are defiantly the better 'Robbie Shapiro.'" Jade whispered to her boyfriend as he held her close to his chest. Her head rested snuggly on his well-defined torso. Her eyes closed a moment later, enjoying the previous sexual experience. She smiled in comfort, finally grasping an emotion that she truly hadn't felt since she first got out of the shed back in Yerba. "This is why you are mine, Daddy. Only you can make me feel this way."

Rob grinned at her. He moved his head to the side and kissed her crown. "I'm just happy that you're happy." He let out a breath slowly. "But I am right. Robbie and Tori have no right to keep us in here." He shrugged, "I mean, I get it. I do. It just sucks."

"It really does suck." Jade said finally. Opening her eyes, she simply relaxed into him, already feeling his arms drape over her slender form. "I just want this to be over. I had enough of this 'what's different between you and us?' talk. I get it. I still don't like the idea that Vega and I are the same person, but I get the idea behind it." She let out a sigh. "At least once Quinn fixes the machine, we can go home, and forget this whole fucked up piece of chiz."

Rob sighed. He hated this. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help his Jade. As long as they were at PCA, they were living under the circumstances of Tori and his double. Don't get him wrong. He understood. But, he hated it. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help his love.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I wish I could do something. This isn't right. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to you. We shouldn't have to be cooped up like this."

Jade pulled off of his chest and turned around. She took her right hand and started to run her fingers through his dark curls. She smiled. "I'm just glad that I got you here with me. If you weren't…"

Rob then took his arms and prepped his body up. He rested on the bed, with his bent arms. "That is not going to happen here, Jade. I will not let you go through this same shit again. I was stuck in the cell the last time. And now? Now, I'm here with you. I'm going to make sure that you stay sane."

Jade smirked. "How do you plan on keeping me sane?" She leaned in and kissed his lips briefly. "Besides having unbelievable sex with you anytime we want."

He let out a sigh, not knowing how to answer her. He gazed into her two emerald orbs. Taking note of the usual compassion that he has been so lucky to receive throughout their whole relationship. And as he did, he suddenly came up with an idea. He smiled after he thought about it more.

"Robbie and Tori don't want us to be seen around here, because he doesn't want another problem. A bigger one, right?"

"Yeah…" Jade said slowly, unsure what he was getting at.

"Then we won't. We won't be here. Yeah, I know we have to stay here in order to be near Quinn in case something happens, but that doesn't mean we can't go out for dates, or go to the beach and screw, or go to the mall, or…"

Jade smiled, understanding his train of thought. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"Right." Rob agreed. He kissed her again. "Why don't you and I go out for dinner tonight."

The idea did seem tempting. Good food. By themselves. Together. The way they were always happy. She looked at the clock and knew that that if they wanted to do this, then they probably had to do it now.

She smiled.

"Call Sarah. If someone asks, she'll cover for us."

Rob nodded, and went for the phone. He picked it up and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, Sarah. It's Rob. Jade and I need a favor."

* * *

And there she was!

He was right. He knew that he saw her here before at PCA. He just didn't know if it was really her or not when he first saw her five days ago. But between everything that he saw, from the moments of his discovery to the actual possibility of getting the chance to meet up with her.

He knew he had the chance now.

Heather Fox was going to be his.

* * *

TBC in 9B

Heather Fox? Wait? What? When did 'Big Time Rush' get involved? Find out more in the next chapter.

I hope you all liked this chapter. And let me say, if you want more sooner than later, review. It's the source of allot of my progress through the boundverse. And I believe it's what's going to get this series going and finally back to Rebound.

Thanks again for reading!


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Alright, boys and girls. Something has been on my mind lately, and I think its finally due to come into some direction. Before I get into it, let me tell you that my time writing VIctroious has been incredible. I've been writing this a year, enjoying the characters of Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, and Jade West. I found my time here to be more fruitful then my Buffy years, but something has been on my mind for a while.

With Victorious ending, and with ZenNoMai leaving fanfiction, the worlds of Rori and Rade haven't been the same. Not to mention, what was once a prospering world of fanfiction, has now become slightly barren. This is a tremendous shame.

But let me get to what I wanted to write about. Both Outbound, Rebound, (and the rest of the boundverse) has more stories to be told, but with the lack of known reviewers and feedback, I feel my time with this series is coming to an end. If you want the series to continue, please, let me know if you want to see more.

I know writing fanfic is best for when you write for yourself. And I do believe that. But let me say when I was writing Unbound, I was getting 8-12 reviews a chapter, and IT was fueling the chapters to be written on a two day rotation. Now, I'm writing Outbound, and I'll be lucky to get a chapter out a week at a time.

So, if you want to read more, please let me know. If you want me to drop Outbound and get back to Rebound, I will. If you want to see 'Unbound' quality stories, leave a review or a private message. Sorry, if I'm sounding a bit of a whiner, but I feel my writing would be best if it was getting the response Unbound was getting before.

Is this the end of my fic writing? I doubt it. I might go back to Buffy, try Once Upon a Time, Castle, Supernatural… or something else. But my time with Victorious? I dunno. It sadly depends on you. Don't get me wrong. I got more stories planned, both boundverse and not. But it depends you.

But as I said before, I enjoyed my time here. And I enjoyed my time with new friends that I made through this fandom. But if you want to see more Boundverse, let me know.

Either I'll drop Outbound and go back to Rebound, continue to write Outbound, or drop Outbound as canon and go back to Rebound.

What do you want to see?

Thanks for your time. I look forward to hearing from you.

I don't want this to be the end, but if it is, let me say i had a blast writing here and i did enjoy my time writing rori and rade.

So, until I hear from you again, this is Jonathan signing off.


	13. FINAL NOTICE

WOW! I was surprised on how many reviews and private messages I got from my announcement. After some thought about my problem and after re-reading Rebound and Outbound, I have decided to make a couple changes before moving forward with this universe.

First, the story, Outbound, is gone from canon. I had a hard time deciding this. But I really do think the story started to lose focus when I introduced the idea of Rorilola and alternate realities. It was beginning to become something else. Now, I'm not ashamed of what Zen and I wrote. We worked really well together, and I cherish the time that we worked together. But if I want to go to the same caliber of Unbound and Bound, changes like this are going to have to happen. So, Outbound is not canon anymore. That's not to say that I won't go back to it as alternate reality to the main boundverse. Basically, think the new Star Trek movies. Both series still exist, but they are cut off from different timelines.

As for Rebound… this was hard. I always thought that the story started to shift when I brought in the whole 'egg arc.' So… I am cutting it, and everything that came after it. So where we are canonically is Robbie and Tori just got the 'ok' to live together and Big Bertha has came back in the series. But like before, she hasn't made a move yet on any on Robbie or Tori.

So, that's where I am right now with this plan. If you want further explanations, I'll give them. Just sent me a private message. To the people who sent me a private message, I'll answer them tomorrow. But as of right now, I'm dropping allot of chapters from Rebound to keep it current with canon. Outbound will stay online, but is no longer canon. And for the time being it won't be continued. That doesn't mean it won't happen, but it just means that I won't be focusing on it anymore. Not to mention, it wouldn't be the same anyway. It was always meant to be a project between me and Zen. But with Zen no longer around, the story just doesn't feel the same as it did before.

I understand that some of you won't like the changes, but I feel that in order to make this story and series better, I'm going to have to do some drastic changes.

I thank you all for your comments and continued enjoyment of this series. It really means allot to me. And I hope you all continue to read the stories.

Thank you again.

Until next chapter, this is Jonathan signing off.

So now… I'm going to go back to Rebound and drop the chapters no longer canon.

Thank you again.

-Jonathan


End file.
